


Getting Revenge

by LadyKazekage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Violence, young sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKazekage/pseuds/LadyKazekage
Summary: Miyako tried to save her mother from the disaster in her village. Unfortunately she couldn't save her mother and the rest of the people in her village. She runs for her life to get safe. Would she get her revenge of her village? Could she not involved Naruto and Gaara in her plan? Must she betray Gaara? Could she find the person who did this to her?





	1. Chapter 1

_There was fire everywhere, everyone was running for their life and I was searching for my parents. Many buildings has collapsed, you saw many people under the rubble even on the road. You saw blood everywhere and I self was covered in blood. I had tried to save many lives, but in vain it was not possible. I saw many people dying. I was still running for my life and tried to search my parents. It was a small village, but now it seems like a big village. There was rubble everywhere._

"  _Miyako! Miyako!" I heard my mother screaming and had found her, her legs were covered under the rubble._

"  _Mother!" I ran up to her and tried to save her, but she stopped me._

"  _No Miya, you can't help me. Please save yourself." I began to cry and shook my head._

"  _No! I must save you! Where is father?" She shook her head and stopped me again._

"  _You farther is dead. He couldn't make it. Please save yourself. Go to Konoha, there lives Tsunade. You know the Hokage and also your aunt. She will give you a home and safety. If you only say our name then she will know. Please Miya go! You can't safe me. They will coming!" After she said that we heard some men who had did this to us. The whole village was on fire and every building had collapsed. Even some animals were killed. That's right! Where is Kimiki?_

"  _Kimiki! Kimiki where are you?!" I saw the men's who where killing some people on the way to us. I gave my mother a quick kiss on her forehead and had still tears running down my cheeks and ran for my life._

"  _Please be careful Miya!" I didn't turn around and keep running, I saw that some men were following me on their horse and tried to shake them off. I ran into the forest and keep running I wouldn't stop until I know that I'm safe. But to my horror I came to a ravine. I turned around and saw that they got off their horse and were walking up to me. Oh no!_

"  _Hehe, there is no running away anymore for you little girl!" Said one of the men and pointed his sword to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the streaming of the water was very rough and fast, but that is my only escape. I walked a few steps backwards and felt that I was almost over the edge._

"  _You must be stupid to jump down! Come to use and we would give you a quick dead!" Prefer that I died in the river then be killed by them. I turned around and jumped in the ravine and landed in the water._

* * *

I woke up startled and heard some noises from the bushes. I quickly grabbed a stick and hold it in front of me. " Who is there?!" It was some days ago that I had escaped from the disaster off my village. And that it was for the last time that I saw my mother and my father. The noises came closer and prepared myself for what could come out. Then I saw that it was Kimiki.

" Kimiki!" I got tears in my eyes, and ran to Kimiki and hugged her. " I thought that I wouldn't never see you again!" She looked at me and licked my face. I must giggle and walked back to my fire. I hadn't still arrived in Konoha, I had ask some people how I must walk, and luckily they were nice enough to explain to me where it was. But I had the feeling that I was close. I ate some food what I had left and gave Kimiki a bit of it.

" I'm very happy that I have you again Kimiki." She looked again at me and was laying on my lap. I stroked her body and she enjoyed it. " After this we must going further Kimiki. We must go to Konoha, going to aunt Tsunade." I watched the sky and sighed. " We will get a home again Kimiki. We will get a home again…" I saw she was sleeping, but continued with stroking her fur.

After I was done with eating and that I threw water over the fire I walked with Kimiki on my neck to Konoha. I walked back to the road and was looking in which directions I must walk. And I chose the right way. My clothes were dirty and torn. I saw a lot of people and they were looking weird to me, if I was a kind of a beggar, vagrant whatever. I just ignored it and walked further.

Finally after some hours we had arrived at the gate of Konoha. I walked through the gate and was already stopped by two men who were looking at me from top to toe. I sighed and looked a bit irritated, but behind them I saw that their village was also destroyed by something. I took a deep breath and was looking at them.

" I come for Tsunade, she is my aunt." I looked very serious, but they are looking at me that I was making a joke.

" Lady Tsunade has no family. And where are you from? Which village?" I sighed and also Kimiki got irritated.

" Please bring me to Tsunade! My village is destroyed by some people! People have died! Even mine parents!" I got tears in my eyes and Kimiki tried to comfort me. " Please bring me to Tsunade." I wiped off my tears and they looked at each other.

" Okay, we will bring you to Lady Tsunade." I got a smile on my face and followed them.

We had arrived at a building what must look like as the Hokage building. I saw that many people were building their houses again. I had ask them what had happened. They told me that some people had come and destroyed their village, but one ninja had saved them from disaster. Wow, that one people had saved them. If I could save my village then no one had died. I sighed and walked than to the door and they knocked first. They got an answer and the three of us walked inside a hut. Then I saw Tsunade, she hasn't change in these years but I saw that she had still the same age while she actually must look like of someone who is in the fifties. Tsunade looked up and was watching at me, I saw she was thinking then what I thought she had remembered me and got off her chair and walked to me.

" Miyako is that you?! What had happened to you?!" I got again tears in my eyes and started to cry. She was hugging me and tried to calm me down.

" Uhm, Lady Tsunade? Do you know her?" Asked one of the men.

" Yes, I know her parents who lived in a small village. They are kind of family for me. But hadn't saw again in years, especially when I had become the Hokage." I looked up and wiped off my tears.

" My village… My village… Has been… Destroyed… My parents… My parents are dead! Everyone in my village are dead! Only I and Kimiki has survived. I couldn't even safe my mother!" I started to cry harder and couldn't control myself. Finally I was safe, at least I hoped that I was safe. Tsunade had ordered a chair and let me sit on it, she went to check with her medical ninjutsu if everything was good with my body. She also checked Kimiki.

" Everything is fine, you have only some cuts but nothing to worry about, and your ferret is also alright. The only thing what you must do is rest a lot." She was going to sit behind her desk again and dismissed the two men.

" So Miyako. Your mother has surely send you to Konoha?" I nodded to her and Kimiki went laying on my lap.

" Yes, she told me to go to Konoha, because you lived here aunt Tsunade." She must blush when I named her aunt. Well we were not exactly family from each other. But my parents knew her very good and she had visit us many times, and so I started to call her aunt.

" At least my condolences for your parents and the people of your village." Said Tsunade and leaned with her chin on her hands and was looking at me. " Shizune, can you look where she can live?" She nodded to her and went away.

" Well, I don't mind to live with someone else. If there is no home for me, but my mother had told me that you can give me a home and safety. So I hope that I can stay here." I looked at her and she nodded to me.

" Well, I might know where you can live but it is a boy. I hope that you don't mind."

" Well, if there are two rooms then I don't mind Tsunade." I gave her a smile and saw that Shizune came back but shook her head.

" Okay, then it is decided you will live with Naruto." Naruto? I cocked my head and saw that Shizune looked surprised at Tsunade.

" Lady Tsunade, are you sure about that? You know that Naruto can be sometimes a pervert." Pervert?

" Yeah, yeah I know. But that is the only place where she can live for the time being." She stood up and make a sign to follow her. I did what she asks and Shizune was also following her. While we were walking to his house, and saw that people were very busy. I had pity for these people, their village was also destroyed by someone. But I will have my revenge, I will find that person and kill him.

We had arrived at his house, and it was actually more of a hut. But it looked nice, we went in and Tsunade explained where everything was and that Naruto was very messy. And I could see that, stuff was laying everywhere even his clothes. His whole house was dirty.

" Well, this is his house. I think it would be good that you take a shower of a bath and Shizune will bring some clothes." She looked at Shizune and she was already gone to get me some clothes. I bowed to Tsunade and thanked her for everything. She left the house and I walked to the bathroom, luckily was that clean. The only thing what was clean. I undressed myself and let fill the bathtub. In a meanwhile was Shizune back and gave me the clothes. I bowed to her and also thanked her. I laid the clothes somewhere and turned off the water and went in the bathtub. The wounds that I had begun to sting, but I ignored the pain and tried to relax in the water. Kimiki was also in bath and enjoyed it too.

After some minutes I was done and let the bathtub drain. I dried myself and dressed myself, I also dried Kimiki and she shook her fur. We walked to the living room and I was looking how I could clean this mess up. I started with collecting the clothes and put them in the washing machine and started it. Then I collected all the trash and put them in the garbage bag, and set them outside next to the door. Then I began to clean his house, also his bedroom. Kimiki was also helping me.

I was finally done and looked in the fridge for something to eat, but saw nothing only milk. In the kitchen cabinets were only ramen cups. Lives this guy only on ramen cups? I grabbed the money what Tsunade had left for me and I went to the market to buy some eatable food. You can't live only on ramen. I did some groceries and went back to his house and filled the fridge and some kitchen cabinets. I looked at the clock and it was three o'clock. I had heard from Tsunade that Naruto was on a mission. I'm curious how he looks like. Then I got a idea, it was actually a bad idea but I don't care. I walked to his bedroom and opened the door. I went inside and was looking for some photo's then I had found some. I saw a adult men, a girl with pink hair, a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde spiky hair. The only question was know, who is who. And who is Naruto?

" WHAT DOES A FERRET IN MY HOUSE?! GET OFF ME!" I heard someone screaming and put the photo back and ran to the sound. I saw a blonde boy who was being attacked by Kimiki. He looked surprised when he saw me.

" Kimiki stop! He is the owner of this house!" I ran up to Kimiki and pulled her off him. She was still growling, I scolded her and she stopped immediately with growling. I looked at the boy and bowed.

" I'm very sorry about Kimiki! Let me please explain why I am here!" I looked up and saw that he was stunned and his whole face was bleeding. " Let me heal you!" I pulled him to the living room and let him sit on the couch and started to heal his face.

" I'm very sorry!" I must almost cry but I hold it back.

After some minutes when I had healed his face, Kimiki was laying on my lap and was sleeping. We had introduced each other and had explained to him why I was in his house. I was glad that he wasn't mad.

" So your name is Miyako?" He wasn't very sure, I think he is not so good with names.

" Yes, but you can call me Miya." I gave him a smile and he gave me one back.

" Okay. Miya." We both laughed.

" Oh, I had also did some groceries. Because the only thing what I could find was milk and ramen cups. Do you really live on ramen cups?!" He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head and nodded.

" Unbelievable, how can you live only on ramen?! You need vegetable and other things, otherwise you are going to be fat, very fat!" I was still surprised that he only could live with ramen.

" Uhm… Yeah, but thanks that you did groceries." He drank his tea, what I had made and looked at him.

" No thanks about that Naruto. I would also cook tonight, if you don't mind." He shook his head, and was just happy that I wanted to cook. Then he discovered how clean his house was.

" Wait, have you also cleaned my house?" He looked surprised at me and I nodded.

" It was very dirty and messy. So I started to clean your house. I also did the laundry, your clothes are now drying." I took some sips from my tea and stretched out my body. " But I want some rules, although this is your house I want rules. Because you are a boy and I'm a girl." He nodded to me and I was thinking about the rules.

" Rule number 1, No peeping in the bedroom and bathroom. Rule number 2 Once per week ramen. Rule number 3, Because I have no money I would cook every day and make your house clean and you paid for the rent. Rule number 4 …. " More I couldn't come up with.

" You know, you don't have to cook every day. I would like to help you. And because I paid the rent you don't have to do everything in this house. I know your situation, so don't worry about it okay?" I was surprised by that, but nodded to him.

" And I understand number 1, but why number 2?! Why once per week?!"

" Because it is unhealthy for you!" I sighed and crossed my arms, what kind of guy is he? Although he looks adorable. " But why aren't you taking a shower or a bath, you have come back from a mission right? While you are going to take a shower I'm going to begin with cooking." He agreed with that and got up and walked to the bathroom. I also got up and cleaned up the mugs and started to cook, I was planning to make soup. Kimiki was laying on the spot where I had sat and was still sleeping. I chuckled and saw that Naruto was done with taking a shower. I must blush, he didn't wear his headband and was wearing some comfy clothes. I shook my head and went further with the soup.

" That smells delicious." He stood next to me and was looking into the pan. I smiled to him and put some vegetables into the pan and stirred it for some seconds and started to get some bowls.

" Can I help you with something?" I shook my head and he went sitting at the table.

" When have you actually a mission again?" I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

" I hope soon, but I don't mind that I must wait long for a mission. Than we could hang out and know each other better." He smiled very adorable at me and I must blush. Miyako what are you doing? Why are you blushing that much? I tried to get everything together and went further with cooking.

" Okay." I was done with cooking and poured some soup in the bowls and put it on the table. We both sat at the table and did our saying.

" Itadakimasu!" We both said and began to eat. I saw he enjoyed the soup and put his thumb up. I smiled to him and noticed that Kimiki was awake. I gave her some pieces of meat and she began to eat it.

" So he is a pet of you?" Kimiki began to growl and Naruto was startled of that. I must chuckle and petted Kimiki.

" Kimiki is a girl, and she can understand us very good. And yes, she is my pet. We are together for a very long time." She ate further and so did I.

We were done with eating and Naruto helped me with the dishes, we did a card game and found out that I was very bad with this game. He was very happy that he had won every time and I must also laugh about it. Kimiki tried to help me, but unfortunately it didn't help.

" So, how is it to going on missions?" I watch my cards and laid one down.

" Amazing." He laid another card on my card and I was watching again at my cards. " But sometimes there are boring missions." When he said that he gave me an irritated face.

" Yeah, you have that sometimes." We had played some games and Naruto put it away.

" Shall we going to sleep? It was a busy day, and especially for you." I nodded and we went together to the bathroom and brushed our teeth's together. Kimiki was already laying on my bed and we were done with brushing. We cleaned our mouths and went to bed.

"  _ **Miyako! Miyako!" Mother?!**_

"  _ **Mother where are you?!" I looked around but saw nobody.**_

"  _ **Why have you leaved us? You let us all die!" What?!**_

"  _ **No! I had even helped you! I wanted to save you, but you stopped me because I must safe myself!" I didn't understand it anymore, why should my mother said something like that?**_

" Miya! Miya!" I woke up, sweaty and panted very heavy. " Calm down Miya. I will bring some water." He ran to the kitchen and was fast back with a glass of water. He gave it to me and I drank it.

" Thank you Naruto." I supported my head with my hand and was still sweating. I gave the glass back and he put in on the nightstand next to my bed.

" No thanks, are you alright? You had a nightmare." I nodded and wiped off some sweat of my forehead and looked at Naruto.

" Yes, I had a nightmare. I have that nightmare every night." I took a deep breath and gave Naruto a weak smile.

" Maybe a weird question, but do you want some company with sleeping?" I saw he blushed a little, but I know what he meant. I nodded to him and make some place for him. I saw that Kimiki was not very happy about that, but I gave her a strict face and she layed back on her blanket. Naruto brought his pillow and laid next to me, we were laying with our backs together and I tried again to sleep.

" Thank you Naruto, Good night."

" No thanks Miya, Good night too."


	2. Chapter 2

" Naruto! You are late!" Sakura looked annoyed at me and had her hands on her hips.

" Gome, gome Sakura-chan! But I was actually busy this morning." I scratched the back of my head and gave her a weak smile.

" Busy? Why were you busy?" She looked at me if I said something weird.

" Just busy." If I told her that there is a girl living with me, she would think of me as a pervert. She looked annoyed again and sighed.

"Fine." She looked around for Kakashi-sensei but he was also late. Then to my horror.

" Naruto! You forgot your lunch!" Sai and Sakura were both looking at Miya who was running with a package. She panted in front of me and gave me the package.

" What are you doing here?! I thought I had told you to stay home!" Oh no, what would they think now!

" But you forgot your lunch! You know what I had said about your ramen!" I took the lunch and put it in my bag with a red face. How must I explain this?!

" Naruto, who is this? And she had made lunch for you?" Sakura stood next to me and looked at Miya and then to me with a serious face. Sai was looking in his book, I hope that he will keep his mouth shut. Miya was also looking at me and then at Sakura.

" She is just…" How must I explain this?! Now will Sakura surely think that I'm a pervert!

" Naruto who is she? I had never see her here in Konoha." She looked stern at me and was thinking how to explain this.

" I'm Miyako, but you can also call me Miya. I have come here to Konoha, because of some circumstances. But because there was no place for me already Lady Tsunade had put me together with Naruto. But don't worry, we sleep separately. But are you his girlfriend or something?" Was it just true, that Sakura-chan was my girlfriend.

" No, I'm not his girlfriend!" That hurt Sakura-chan.

" Well, Miya. What are you going to do today?" She looked at me and was thinking.

" I think talking with Lady Tsunade about some things." She gave me a smile, but I didn't trust it very much. Talking with Tsunade about some things…

" Oh, okay. Good luck with that." I gave her a smile back and did my headband right.

" I have no worries about that, Naruto." I got startled how she said that, it was almost the same as him… Not the sentence, but just how she said it.

" O-O-Okay, take care." With that she left us and after some minutes Kakashi-sensei came.

" Kakashi-sensei you are late!" Sakura screamed at him and sighed again.

" Sorry, I got distracted of the path of life." We both yelled at him and he began to explain the mission.

" It is not a difficult mission, just some bandits who had stole some gold of a bank. We must catch them and bring the gold back. It is in a nearby village. So it would be easy." He got up and looked at me.

" Naruto, who was that girl? I saw her running through Konoha with a package." I was thinking how I should say this.

" Uhm, just a girl who had arrived yesterday. Her name is Miya and Tsunade-baachan had put her together with me. While we are busy with making houses again. And she brought me lunch, I was forgotten to bring it with me." Kakashi-sensei just nodded and we began on our mission.

What Kakashi-sensei had told us was true it was an easy mission. We had followed the bandits were they could hide the gold. Sakura and I distracted the bandits, while Kakashi-sensei and Sai retrieve the gold and to get away. Sakura and I had defeated the bandits and brought them with us back to the bank. We delivered the gold back to the bank and gave them also the bandits, they were brought to the jail and we were getting back to our village.

On our way, I must every time think how she said that. Has it something to do with her village? Or with something else? I didn't paid much attention on the team and someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Sakura-chan.

" Everything alright Naruto?" My eyes got a bit wide and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is alright Sakura-chan. Don't worry." We walked further and came back in Konoha. We did report by Tsunade-baachan, and we separated from each other. I went to my home and opened the door and went in. I put off my shoes and walked to the living room. But I saw Miya nowhere. I walked to the kitchen and didn't see her here either. Then I walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door, but no response. I opened the door slowly and saw that no one was here. I went in her bedroom and looked around. But she was nowhere. Was she still talking with Tsunade-baachan? Then I heard some growling, I turned around and saw her ferret.

" Ki-Ki- Whatever what your name is! Don't ever come nearby!" With that that beast attacked me.

" GET OFF ME!" I tried to get that animal off me, but it didn't help. Then I heard noises.

" MIYAKO! MIYAKO! HELP ME! THAT ANIMAL OF YOURS IS ATTACKING ME AGAIN!" She ran into her room and tried to get her ferret off me.

" Kimiki let go!" She pulled her off me and put her on her bed. And scolded her. She came to me and healed my face again.

" Are you actually a ninja? Because of your medical ninjutsu." She looked at me with a sweet smile and shook her head.

" No, I'm not a ninja. My mother had teaches me medical ninjutsu for myself and for the others. " She was done with healing and I felt at my face, no scratches.

" Thank you Miya." I gave her a smile, and saw she must blushing and turned away from me. Huh? Did I say something wrong?

" No, thanks." She walked away and I followed her.

" How was it by Tsunade-baachan?" She turned around and gave me a glare. I gulped and prepared myself.

" Baachan?! I know she is old, but not that old! But it went fine, I have the things what I needed." She turned around again and walked to the living room. I followed her again.

" Oh, okay. May I ask what kind of things?" She shook her head and was sitting on the couch. My house was not that big, but I hope that I will get a house soon. We are very busy with building the houses. I sat next to her and was very quiet. Almost awkward quiet.

" So… How was your… Mission?" We looked at each other.

" Good, it was an easy mission." I looked forward and just didn't know what I must say.

" What do you want to eat tonight?" I looked at her, and she was looking forward.

" I don't know actually. It is still strange for me that I'm not living alone anymore. Hehe." She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

" Shall we just eat outside? I saw that there was a barbeque restaurant."

" Yeah, we could do that. Shall we going there with a group?" She cocked her head. " I can ask some people who wants to eat with us. Then you can meet them, and they can meet you." She nodded to me and stood up.

" Is good." We walked outside and went to my friends to ask them if they want to eat with us. Luckily everyone wanted to eat with us, so we went with a big group to the barbeque restaurant and sat at a big table.

" Well everyone I want to introduce you Miyako!" I pointed to Miya and she smiled shyly.

" H-H-Hello everyone." Everyone introduced each other to her and it had a nice atmosphere.

" So, why are you living with Naruto? Do you actually know that he is a pervert?" Thanks Ino.

" Because he was the only one who had a place for me. And why is he a pervert?" I'm not a pervert!

" That doesn't matter! I am not a pervert!" I crossed my arms and put the meat on the grill. I heard Miya chuckle and got red cheeks.

" Don't worry Naruto, if you do something perverts I know what I must do." She gave me a wink and put also some meat on the grill.

" We can maybe shop together Miyako." Said Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and Ino.

" Yeah, we can do that." I was glad she was already accepted by the girls. I talked with the boys.

" Ne, ne Miyako. If Naruto is very annoying you can sleep by me." I looked irritated at Kiba and Miya looked confused at him.

" No thanks. Living with Naruto is good enough." She poked her arm against me and smiled again. I gave her a smile back.

" Look, they like each other!" We both looked at bushy brow and she looked confused at him.

" We don't like each other and we have also not a relationship." She said with a irritation in her voice and didn't know why she was irritated like that. Did I something wrong again?

When we were done with eating we paid for it and everyone went home, but Miya and I went to walk into the park. She wanted to walk so I took her to the park. She was very happy what makes me happy. We didn't talk to each other, but we didn't bother about it. it was actually nice that it was so quiet. But I sensed that we were being watched by someone and looked several times over my shoulder but saw no one.

" Is there something wrong Naruto?" I looked at her and shook my head.

" No." We walked further and I bought ice cream for her. I was glad she liked it, and I could take a few licks of her ice cream. Although it was awkward, but we didn't mind. Then I heard someone tripping over something. I turned around and saw Hinata laying over the road.

" Hinata?" She looked up and her whole face was red. I helped her, but then she lost her consciousness.

" Hey Hinata!" Miya looked at her with her medical ninjutsu, then we saw Kiba running up to me.

" There you are Hinata." He saw she was consciousness, and carried her in bride style. " Sorry, I think she was curious what you two were doing." I saw that Miya looked a bit irritated, but why I don't know. Kiba left us with Hinata and we walked further.

" It is very pretty here. I love the Cherry Blossoms. We hadn't such threes in my village… " She was actually cute, but I think she has also a bad side. The way she talks sometimes…

" Okay…" We walked further through the park and Miya gave her ice cream to me. I looked first confused to her but she told me that she was already full. I took her ice cream over and licked it a few times. After a few minutes we walked back to our house, but I saw something at Miya.

" Is everything alright Miya?" She looked at me and shook her head and she was blushing.

" Uhm… Naruto?"

" Yes?"

" D-D-Do you mind… To sleep again… Next… To me?" She didn't dare to look at me, and I was also blushing.

" Is it because of your nightmares?" She nodded and looked at me.

" Would you please sleep next to me Naruto? I know it sounds strange and weird because we have just met yesterday, but with you next to me I feel safe. But that is also because you are a ninja." She got almost tears in her eyes and I nodded to her with a serious look. She was glad and hugged me. I hugged her back and snuggled my face into her hair. We both were startled by that and let each other go.

We had arrived at our house and she took a quick shower, I went to my room and got changed. My pillow laid already on her bed, I closed my bedroom door and walked to her room. I and her ferret gave some glares at each other and I sat on the edge of her bed. I heard she was done and came into her room already dressed in her pajama. I was first afraid that she wanted to dress up in her room, but luckily she did it in the bathroom. She laid in her bed and I was laying next to her, we were both watching the ceiling.

" Hopefully you don't mind Naruto." She turned her face to me, and gave me a weak smile.

" I don't mind Miya. If it feels safe for you that I'm laying next to you. I understand that you want someone by your side. So don't worry about it." I turned my face to her and saw that she must crying. I pulled her close and laid my chin on her head and she hold me tight. I tried to comfort her, and stroked her back carefully.

After a while I noticed she slept and I closed my eyes too, and felt also in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and felt that something was holding me. I laid on my back and blinked a few times with my eyes, then I felt something on my breast. I looked next to me and saw that Naruto was hugging my breast.

"NANI?!" I kicked him out of my bed and Kimiki attacked him after that.

" GET THAT BEAST OFF MEEEEE!"

" PERVERT!" I covered my body with my sheet and looked angry at him. " Kimiki attack!"

" AAAAAAAAAH!" That serves him right!

After a moment we both sat in the living room around the table and were giving each other a deathly glare. His whole face was covered under the scratches from Kimiki and I didn't care about that. You don't just hug my breast!

" That beast is going out of my house!" Nani?!

" No way! Kimiki is staying here with me! That you are a pervert, is not my problem!" I yelled at him and he became more angrier.

" I'M NOT A PERVERT! YOU WANTED THAT I WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU! SO IT IS YOUR FAULT!" He started to scream at me.

" DON'T SCREAM AT ME! YOU ACCEPTED IT TO SLEEP NEXT TO ME!" I screamed back. He got up and walked away angry and slammed his bedroom door shut.

" BAKA!" I yelled after him, and crossed my arms. Kimiki was still laying in my bed and I also got up. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked back in the living room and Naruto was still in his own bedroom. I sighed and walked to my own bedroom and pet Kimiki.

" Come Kimiki, we are taking a walk." She walked on my arm to my shoulders and I went outside. " Aaah. The weather is nice." I was glad that I had some money. Wait, I can do already some research. I walked to the library and searched for some books about my village history, if they have some enemies. I read several books, but didn't come far.

After some hours I sighed and closed the book. Interesting history about my village, but nothing what I needed. I stretched out my body and got up to pick some other books what maybe should help. But unfortunately it didn't help.

" I shall get my revenge, no matter what…" I grabbed the books and put them back on their place.

" Hey, Miyako." I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura waving at me.

" Hi, Sakura." I waved back at her.

" What are you doing here? Looking for some books?" I nodded to her and looked back at the books.

" Yeah, I want to know more about my village. That's all." I smiled to her and pick out some books.

" Okay, how is it going to sleep with Naruto?" She is very curious about it.

" You are really sure that you are not his girlfriend?" I looked at her and she got a red face.

" I'm not his girlfriend!" I noticed when she said that, that everyone was watching at us.

" Okay, I just ask that because you are very curious. That's all. But yeah, it goes well." I walked further and searched for other books, she followed me and picked out some books too.

" Hehe… I had heard from Lady Tsunade that you are a cousin of her. That's actually awesome." She had a bright smile on her face.

" Well, I'm not actually a real cousin of her. But we see each other as family. But have this library also books for some medical ninjutsu?" I ask her, and she shook her head.

" But if you want to teach some medical ninjutsu than you must go to Lady Tsunade."

" Oooh, okay. I was already planning to go to her. But thanks Sakura." I bowed to her and walked with my books to Lady Tsunade. It took awhile when I had found it, in a destroyed village is it very difficult to find something. When I had found it I knocked on the door.

* * *

I sighed and opened my door and walked to the living room, I saw Miya nowhere. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. No response. I opened the door slowly and saw that nobody was in the bathroom. I walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door. Again no response. I opened the door and saw also no one here. Even her ferret was gone. Was she outside? I sighed again and walked back to the bathroom and was looking in the mirror. My whole face was covered in scratches.

" Damn animal!" I clenched my fists and tried to calm down. I took some clothes out of my room and went back to the bathroom to take a shower. The scratches sting in my face because of the water, but I ignored it. After I was done, I dried myself and got dressed. I looked again in the mirror and did my hair well and looked again at my scratches. " That damn animal!" I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. I took a cup of ramen and filled the kettle with water and turned it on. I waited till the water was boiled.

I was actually a kind of worried where Miya was. Although I was still mad at her, because of Ki-Ki whatever what name it is. But she is new here, and she don't know where everything is. Even now that the village is destroyed. I heard that the water was boiled and poured the hot water in the cup and waited three minutes until I could eat.

The three minutes flew by and started to eat. It was very delicious, but what Miya cooked is also delicious. The soup she had made was incredible. But the ramen would be the best. I laughed to myself and was done with my ramen. I cleaned up and sat again at the table and waited till Miya came home again.

I had waited for hours, but she wasn't home yet. " Where could she be?" I stood up and walked to the door, I put on my shoes and went outside to search for her. First I went directly to Tsunade-baachan. I knocked on the door, but didn't wait for her answer and came into her office. She looked at me a bit irritated but I couldn't care less.

" Tsunade-baachan do you know where Miya is?! She hasn't come home yet." I was a bit panicking because I wanted to know where she is.

" I don't know where she is, but I know why she isn't home yet." She looked stern at me.

" W-W-what do you mean Tsunade-baachan. Nothing had happened. Hehe." I scratched the back of my head. Damn I'm screwed if Miya had told what had happened this morning.

" You know what I'm talking about Naruto, so explain to me how you got those scratches on your face. Naruto." She watched me more sternly then before and I swallowed a few times.

" I got those scratches from a cat. I saved him but as a reward he scratched me. Hehe." Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

" If I was you, I should make up with her. Although you two are not a couple, but having a girl living with you is very difficult. And girls can be very dangerous Naruto. And besides she is in the park…" She turned around with her chair and watched outside the window. I bowed and went straight to the park.

* * *

I sat on a bench and it was very cold. It was already evening, but I didn't want to go home. I was still mad at Naruto. I stroked the fur of Kimiki and watched happily at her. I'm glad that I have still her, I watched at the sky and saw that it was covered with stars and the moon.

Well mom, I have it good. I had met Tsunade and have a home to live in. Although it is with a boy, who is a big pervert but beside that it is a nice guy. He is gentle and funny. He understand how you feel and that… And I-I-I think that I like him… I also hope that Kimiki and Naruto would be good friends one day. And I'm glad that he sleeps with me because of my nightmares. Only this morning it didn't well, but I hope it would be good. We were both wrong, but he had just hugged my breast! He must know that I was angry about that. And yeah, maybe it was wrong to attack him by Kimiki. But he deserved it. I sighed and looked back at Kimiki. I hope you have it good there, and that you are with father and the rest of the village. But don't be sad, I will get revenge for this. I will search for the one who had did this to us, and then I will kill him!

I heard some noises and looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Naruto, who have a weak smile to me.

" Here you are, I was worried. You took so long to get home!" He ran up to me and stood in front of me and looked a bit angry but also worried and had crossed his arms.

" I just didn't want to go to your home yet, because I was still mad at you. What I'm actually still are." I looked at the other way and heard him sighing.

" It is 'our' home now, so come home. And don't you have it cold?" He put off his vest and gave it to me. I took it and hold it over my shoulders and got it a bit warmer.

" T-T-Thank you Naruto…" I looked still at Kimiki and didn't dare to look at him.

" Well, d-don't worry a-about that… But can we just go home?" Hihi, that's Naruto. Don't know how to react at things like this.

" Yeah, let's go home." I stood up and we both walked in silent to 'our' home.

When we had arrived we were both in the living room and healed his face. " I'm very sorry about that Naruto." I looked at him with a sad face and he gave me a smile. " Don't worry about that Miya. We were both wrong. And sorry that I had hugged your breast. Although it was very soft." Nani?! I slapped his head very hard.

" AAAAAAAH!" He holds his head with his both hands, and I was again angry.

" Baka! Although may my breasts be soft, you don't may touch them!" I had bald my fist and was very angry.

" Nani. But that is not the reason to hit me. You are just like Sakura-chan." He hold still his head, and was surprised by that.

" Sakura hits you? Why is she hitting you?" My eyes got wide and had a very guilt feeling inside of me.

" Yeah, she hits me because of some things I said." I looked down and felt very guilty.

" Gome, Naruto. I didn't knew that." Why is she hitting him? She has no right to hit him! I was shocked by my thoughts, why am I thinking like this? We just met and I'm already thinking to protect him.  _And I-I-I think that I like him…_ Am I really liking him? But he likes Sakura-chan…

" Miya, everything alright?" I didn't knew that he stood in front of me, and looked worried and serious at me. His blue eyes were so beautiful, just like a ocean. I blushed and looked away.

" Yeah, everything is alright Naruto." I gave him a fake smile and wanted to go to my room.

" Must I sleep again with you? Because of your nightmares I'm asking because of that." I saw he had difficulties with asking that, I know why. He thinks that I will think that he is a pervert, because of what had happened this morning. He is so cute with that…

" Yeah, if you want to. I noticed, when I'm sleeping with you that I don't have them. Because I feel safe." I gave him a smile and he gave me one back. I saw he was running up to me and lifting me up.

" Naruto what are you doing!?" I tried to get a hold of him and he ran to the bedroom. But suddenly I must laugh.

" Going to bed, but to make it good to you I'm carrying you." He also laughed and put me down on my bed. I was still laughing and looked at Naruto. He is so cute and adorable, but I don't think that he would like me.

" I'm going to the bathroom to get changed." I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I got back and saw that Naruto was also changed. I walked to him and was laying next to him. I leaned on my hand and was watching at Naruto.

" I'm very thankful that you would help me like this. Sleeping with me because of my nightmares." He put his both arms under his head and was watching the ceiling.

" Don't worry about that, but I'm thinking about something." I saw he was thinking serious about something. But was also afraid. I think that everyone thinks that he is a pervert…

" Say it, I would not scold you." He was surprised at that, but found it still hard to say.

" Is it may be a good idea to put my bed here too? The two of us in one bed like this is not very comfortable. Or one of us must lay on top." He laughed and also I must laugh.

" But then we have it not cold, if one of us laid on top." We both blushed when I said that and didn't dare to look at each other.

" Well, we are going to the winter months. So it would be very cold, especially if we still live in these wood building." I put myself deep under the sheets and was laying against Naruto.

" But we could also lay like this, close to each other." I sensed that he tensed up, but I wanted to get warm so I was laying against him.

" Uhhm.. Y-Y-Yeah…" He just laid still and let me be close.

" Good night Naruto." I got a smile on my face and it felt nice to lay close to him.

" G-Good night M-Miya." Hihi, also cute when he stutters.


	4. Chapter 4

Some weeks had passed by and we had changed the house a bit. From now on we sleep together in one room, Naruto had his bed against mine bed. We had changed the living room a bit and it was much cleaner in the house. Naruto was surprised by that. We had also heard from Lady Tsunade that we maybe get a new home, a real home instead of a wooden building. In these weeks I had also meet Kakashi-sensei, and some other sensei's.

Naruto had even talked about his jutsu's and that he could also use the Sexy No Jutsu. I was first like, huh? But then he did that jutsu, luckily with clothes… But it was actually an awesome jutsu, just a gender bender jutsu. He was first not sure to show it to me, but I didn't mind, although I hate perverts. He also let me see his Rasengan and other forms of his Rasengan. It was an awesome jutsu, he had also learned me some taijutsu. Three times in a week we are going to train with each other, if it goes together with his missions. Sometimes I feel lonely because he is on missions, and those other people too.

Also I have done a lot of research over the people who have destroyed my village. I had ask Tsunade about it, but she didn't want to give me the answers. She had also told me that it was no use to get revenge for my village. But fine, if she don't give me the answers, than I will search for them. Even if it cost my own life. But on the other hand I was glad that Naruto was on missions, so that I could explore the Hidden Leaf Village. Like in the forests and that, I was even going to my village. It was totally destroyed, I was glad that Tsunade had removed the bodies, but I know that Tsunade is also researching who could had done this. But I hate it that she won't tell anything to me. It is my village that is destroyed not hers, yeah okay that of her too. But this is different! I didn't noticed that I had an angry face and Naruto was looking confused at me.

" I didn't knew that you hated ramen that much." I blinked a few times with my eyes and shook my head.

" Sorry Naruto, I was in thoughts. But what did you say?" I gave him a smile and he sighed with a smile.

" If you wanted ramen. It is lunchtime." I nodded and Naruto was going to make ramen, well not exactly making it but more boiling water and pouring it in the cup and wait for three minutes. He had also let me see where he eat ramen in Konoha. It was a nice place, and they were very nice to the people. It was a father daughter business. It actually hurt to see someone with their parents. I had also made an own grave for my parents. Every week I lay new flowers at their grave, and telling them what I have had done in these past few days.

" Miya! Miya!" I came back and saw that Naruto was sighing again.

" Why are you so deep in thoughts? You couldn't even hear me." He looked very worried at me and I shook my head.

" Don't worry Naruto. Everything is alright, I'm just a deep thinker. Hahaha." But he couldn't laugh about that. Damn, I don't want that he get involved in this. He don't may know all about this. Because it is none of his business. Although I like him, maybe even loving him. but I can't have that, loving someone while I'm searching for the one who had destroyed my village! Although I'm very close to him, and he is more at a distant. It is not that he don't like it, he just don't know what he must do it.

" Miya! You are again in thoughts! Tell me what is wrong." Damn!

" Nothing Naruto! Sorry…" I saw that my ramen was done and began to eat. I noticed that Naruto was staring at me the whole time while I'm eating.

* * *

Jeez, it is now everyday that she is in deep thoughts. I'm curious what she is thinking, but she don't want to tell it to me. Every time she said that everything is alright, but thinking that deep is not alright. Although I think that, maybe I must go to Tsunade-baachan about her. But I think that she is always thinking about her village and that, although I hope not that she is thinking about getting revenge for it. Because it is useless, what goal do you reach then? I sighed and was done with my ramen, I threw it in the trash can and stretched out my body.

I looked at Miya and yeah she was again in thoughts. Maybe I should go soon to Tsunade for this. I poked her and she woke up startled and I gave her a glare and she just smiled at me.

" Miya! You are now stopping with thinking! If you are going to think one more time that deep, than you are going to tell me what about you are thinking!" I didn't care that I was yelling at her, but she must know that she seriously thinking very deep.

" Alright, alright!" She sighed and stood up and was looking at me. Then we heard Kimiki yawning and we both looked at her and were both smiling.

" So, what should we do today? I have some day offs, because there a no many missions." I had my hands on my hips and was looking curious at Miya. She looked kinda cute. I had actually never looked so focused on her. She had long dark blonde hair till her hips, green eyes and a cute face. And she is even younger than me, what makes her more cuter. I shook my head, Naruto what are you thinking, and besides you are loving Sakura-chan!

" Uhm… Naruto is everything alright with you? And then you talk about me that I was deep in thoughts." She gave me a glare and I scratched the back of my head.

" Yeah, yeah." But then we both laughed and we were just sitting in the living room watching television. We couldn't think of something to do. Although she wanted to walk in the park, but not now. I noticed that we are what closer to each other, although she is closer to me. Sometimes she is sitting almost on my lap. Maybe it had something to do with her village. That she is missing the people who she loved, and search that now by me. I blushed by the thoughts and looked the other way.

We had watched for some hours television and got outside, and were walking through Konoha. I was glad that she liked Konoha, although it was destroyed. But I think it will also hurt her to see it, because of her own village. I looked at the people who were hard busy with building the houses again. I'm glad that I could stop it for more destroying.

" Ne, ne Naruto." I looked at her and she was already some steps away from me. She have the spirit for walking.

" What is it Miya?" I looked curious at her, and she looked serious at me.

" I had heard that someone had destroyed Konoha, and that one person had stopped him. Do you know who that was?" She looked very curious at me. And I must laugh. Her curious face changed into confused and a bit irritated.

" You are looking at it now." I gave her a smile and she couldn't believe it, that I had saved Konoha.

" You are the one!?" She pointed to me, and I nodded to her. She was totally stunned what was funny to see. I walked further and she followed me, but then she ran some meters further and looked very interesting at the village. I think that her village wasn't that big. I'm actually curious what kind of village it was. I watched her how she ran from place to place. Some people must laugh about her energetic spirit . Then it hit me, it was just like that we are a couple. Walking like this through the village. I looked again at her and she gave me a sweet, cute smile. I must blush and looked at the other direction and she just must laugh and walked further with her hands behind her back and looking at the sky and the buildings.

" Hey Naruto, Miya!" We both looked over our shoulder and saw Sakura-chan. I got a bright smile on my face.

" Sakura-chan!" She walked to me and Miya stood still behind me some meters away, why I actually didn't know.

" Hello, Naruto. Walking through the city?" I nodded to her and scratched the back of my head.

" And what are you doing Sakura-chan?" She looked immediately annoyed. Did I say something wrong?

" Groceries shopping for my mother. She is too lazy to get it by herself. So just only walking?" She looked at me with another look in her face.

" Just walking. I don't know what kind of walking this must be." I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed. I didn't quite understand her.

" So, you are telling me you are not on a date or something." I got a red face and shook my head.

" No, and beside if I'm going on a date then it is with you Sakura-chan!" Then she wanted to hit my head.

" Naruto, I don't like you!" But before she could hit me, Miya had blocked her. Sakura looked shocked by that.

" No one is hitting Naruto." She said with an angry tone in her voice. " You must be glad, that someone is liking you Sakura or have you someone else in your mind? And besides that, if you don't like him. Then don't say it on a way that hurts him!" With that she run away angry.

" Miya!" I looked back at Sakura who was still looking stunned.

" Sorry Sakura-chan!" I run after Miya, but she was very fast. " Miya! Stop! Hold on a second!" I jumped on the roofs to get in her reach. Then she went in one of the alleys, but heard her screaming. Miya! I jumped off, of the rooftops and landed in the alley. She was hold by a drunk guy, who was planning to do something by her.

" Naruto!" She tried to get lost, but it didn't help.

" Yo, old men. Let her go!" I walked to them, but that guy started to yell at me. I could smell the alcohol. Jeez, I know it is afternoon but drunk like that already…

" Don't come near! She come with me." Miya started to cry and I didn't know what I must do.

" Just let her go!" I ran up to him and tried to get him, but I didn't saw that he had a knife and cut me.

" Naruto!" Damn. Okay, this must be done on another way. Then I knew it.

" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" There were some clones and with me I ran up to him, but I mixed myself into the clones and attacked the drunk men. Not seriously because he was drunk. I saved Miya and jumped again on one of the roofs. My clones disappeared and I went to the park.

" Everything alright Miya?" She nodded with tears and looked at my arm, and started to heal it.

" Thank you Miya." I gave her a smile and she buried her face into my chest. Why was she actually running away that angry. And why was she pissed off that Sakura was going to hit me? Then I remembered the face she had when she had hit me, and it was sad.

I had arrived at the park and let her sit on one of the benches. " Gome, Naruto. That I had run away." She wiped off her tears and looked still sad at me. I went down, and tried to cheer her up. " You are a mysterious girl, you know that." I patted on her head and she was blushing a bit.

" How is your wound Naruto?" She took my arm and was looking at it and started to heal it again.

" Thank you Miya." She gave me a sweet smile, and gave her one back.

After she was done we walked back to our house and were sitting on the couch. Kimiki was laying on the leaning of the couch with a blanket. Miya was laying against me, and I had one arm behind her and was sitting relax on the couch watching television. I saw that Kimiki was watching us carefully and I swallowed a few times. I hope that, that beast is not attacking me again.

" Ne, Naruto…" I looked at Miya and Kimiki was also looking at her.

" Yeah, what is it?" I stroked her back a bit and waited for what she wanted to say.

" I'm very thankful. I had no one like you. You are so nice, and caring. Although you don't know how to act sometimes in some situations. But I'm very thankful." Then she pressed her lips against mine cheek. My whole face was red and Kimiki looked away.

" Uuuuh…" I didn't know how to respond at this. I scratched the back of my head and looked blushing to the other way.

" Hihi." I looked back at her and she was again laying against me, holding my arm. I could feel her breasts pressing against it. What must I do?!

" Uhm… Miya… I-I-I can feel…" She looked at me and was very close with her face.

" What can you feel Naruto?" She was pressing her breasts more against my arm and just don't know how to respond.

" Y-Y-Your b-b-brea…" She looked confused and was now very close with her face.

" My what?" Then I felt the skin of her leg at my hand, she had changed her pants into shorts when we came home. My whole face was red, actually I must be proud that she is sitting like that next to me. But if I'm thinking like that, then I'm just like pervy-sensei. Well, Miya is not ugly. She has a cute face and a sweet smile.

" Naruto what are you feeling?" I think she already know what I'm feeling, because she pressed her breast now more against my arm, and my hand felt more skin of her leg. Her skin is so soft, I swallowed a few times and started to stroke her leg a little. I watched her carefully, but I got no negative response. She was just laying with her head against my arm and let me stroke her.

" That feels nice Naruto." My face was still red, but I stroke further. I was changing my position with sitting on the couch and was now kind of sitting on my side and was facing her, she let go of my arm and was now laying a bit between my legs. With her face into my neck. I think that this is an once in a lifetime moment. Do you see that pervy-sensei? Although it is not Sakura, but Miya doesn't even mind!

" That's good that it feels nice." I whispered to her and laid my head against hers. I don't know what kind of feeling this is, but it feels nice though. We were almost sitting in a hug position, but than more intense. I stroked now her whole leg and could hear of her that she likes it very much. I went up more higher and came by her thigh. I slipped my finger under her shorts and heard her panting. I couldn't control myself anymore. I laid her on her back and was kissing in her neck, and stroked further. " Naruto…" She went with her hands through my hair and one went to my back.

We were laying there what it seems like for hours, until I came back with my thoughts. I was surprised that I had did this. Miya was looking confused at me, and I shook my head.

" Gome, Miya!" I got off her and ran to our bedroom. I sat on my bed and sighed. What have I done?! I run my hands through my hair, and remembered how she went through it with her hands. It felt so nice, and her skin is so soft. I looked up and I saw that Miya was standing in front of me. She looked sad and didn't dare to look at her.

" Gome, Miya…" I looked down but then she hugged me. My head was leaning against her breasts and she hold me tight.

" Don't bother about it Naruto." We looked at each other and she gave me a smile. " I know that you like Sakura, although she don't like you. So I understand why you had stopped." What?! But that was not the reason why I stopped. " I will forgive you, Naruto." She let me go and walked away. I stopped her and now I hold her tight against me.

" The reason why I stopped was not that I liked Sakura-chan. The reason why I stopped… Was that… Well I don't know." How must I explain this? I don't even know why I started it, and stopped it. Well we both started it.

" I don't mind Naruto." She held my face between her hands and gave me a kiss. I was stunned by the feeling that she gave me a kiss. On my mouth! We looked at each other again, and we gave again a kiss. After some kisses we were using our tongue. I laid her again on her back, but then on the bed and I stroked again her leg but then both of them. She pulled of my shirt and stroked my back again. I wanted with my hands under her shirt but she stopped me.

" Not yet, Naruto. My legs are fine, but not my breasts or between my legs." I nodded to her and we kissed further, and so we went on in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and was blinking a few times with my eyes and looked next to me, then I saw an almost naked Naruto. Nani?! what happened last night?! I looked at my own body and saw that I didn't wear my shorts, luckily I still wore my underwear. I shook Naruto, and he turned around and started to hug me.

" Naruto wake up! What happened last night?!" He began to growl and rubbed in his eyes.

" I don't know, can't I sleep further I'm tired." He yawned and went back to sleep.

" No way! You are laying here half naked and I'm not wearing my shorts anymore! What the hell had happened yesterday?!" His eyes got wide and he saw that he was definitely half naked, he wore only his underwear. I saw that his face was all red and I was searching for my shorts. Then Naruto was looking as if he saw a ghost or something.

" Y-Y-Your neck!" My neck?

" W-Whats wrong with my neck?!" I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and saw why he was so shocked.

"NARUTO!" You damn bastard! I stood outside the bathroom and looked very angry at him.

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WE WERE BOTH WRONG!" I ran up to him and jumped on him on bed.

" WHY MEEEEEEE!"

" PERVERT!"

* * *

I was taking a long shower to get everything straight in my head. So we had make out last night, or at least in some way. We wore still our underwear so nothing has happened under there. I sighed and washed my body, I felt at my neck were the hickey was. That damn bastard! To put a hickey on my neck! I punched the wall and was angry. " Baka! How must I explain this! We don't have even a relationship!" I tried to control my frustration, and washed further my body and my hair. When I was done I was making breakfast and Naruto was taking a shower. He must be glad that I didn't let him attack by Kimiki.

I was making pancakes and was looking if I must do some groceries. I make in a mean while a list for the groceries and I saw that Naruto was done with taking a shower and was standing next to me.

" Could you not disappear it with healing jutsu?" I shook my head and was made some pancakes.

" No, I can't. But I don't mind. It is almost winter so wearing a scarf is not bad." I smiled to him, and he scratched the back of his head.

" Gomene Miya. I don't know why I did it." He laughed shyly and I sighed. That's right, even I don't know why I did it. Okay I like him, but I know that he don't like me. So why should I ever make a move on him?

" But this was the last time Naruto!" I gave him a glare and he nodded fast. I was done with the pancakes and we sat at the table and began to eat.

" This is delicious Miya!" I was glad that it tasted good.

" Thank you Naruto, but we must also doing some groceries. The fridge is almost empty." He agreed with that and after we were done with eating we did together the dishes, and after that I went with Naruto and Kimiki outside. Kimiki enjoyed the smell of outside and went from head to shoulder and from shoulder again to head. We had arrived at the market and I bought some bread, vegetables, milk, some ramen for Naruto. I saw at his face that he was happy that I bought it. but he had deserve it, he eat once in a week ramen, although I had caught him several times at Ichiraku. But at home he eat once per week.

Naruto was also searching for some stuff what was written on the list. Kimiki was even on the shoulders of Naruto, although was Naruto not so sure to have her with him, but it was cute to see. We walked a little bit further in Konoha. I love to walk, especially with company. I watched Naruto who had still Kimiki on his shoulder and he was watching me. We both smiled at each other and looked again forward.

After some walking we had arrived at home and put the groceries away, but then stood Naruto behind me and hugged me. " Naruto, what are you doing?" I was startled and looked over my shoulder and he leaned his head on my shoulder. " Let me just hug you, okay." I nodded and we stood there for some minutes. Kimiki was already laying on the couch in the living room and I sighed a bit. " Actually I have no regrets what had happened yesterday. I was thinking all day how to say it to you, because I didn't want that you would think of me as a pervert." He looked serious at me, and I blushed a little and didn't know what to say. " Although we know each other for a few weeks, but a lot of things had happened. And especially yesterday, when we had actually make out." He let me turned around and put his hands at both sides of my body, and looked serious at me. " Naru-" I was stopped by him when he kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he pushed his lips more into mine. " Mmmmm…" He pushed his tongue inside mine mouth and was still looking at me. Actually I don't want to kiss him, I don't want to have love. I don't want to love him. Although I love him very much! I don't want to get someone involved in this. I must do this on my own, instead of telling someone what I'm doing, but… " Naruto." He kissed further in my neck and pushed his own body against mine. " Aah…" I hold him tight and kissed him back. Why is this so difficult… I got almost tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to let him see. He must go soon on missions. We stopped with kissing and panted a little, he leaned his forehead on mine and we both closed our eyes. " I like you Miya, although I also like Sakura-chan." There was a silent and was thinking how I must say this. " I like you too Naruto, but… I'm not sure of this. I'm sorry." He shook his head and gave a kiss on my forehead. " Don't worry about that, we can do it slowly." He gave me a smile and he helped me further with cleaning the stuff.

We were sitting in the living room and I was reading a book, while Naruto was playing cards with his clones. It was weird to see that he need his clones to play a game, but I wanted to read a book and he wanted to play a game. Although it was funny to see, how he was yelling to himself, laughing about his self or be angry. Then I had something weird in my head. What if we had sex, and he also used a clone with it… I shook the thoughts immediately out of my head and began to read further. Naruto was done with playing and his clones were gone, I don't know what was wrong with him. He suddenly hugged me and stroked my arms, and gave little kisses on my cheek and neck. I was afraid that he likes me, a lot. Why had I let it go so far yesterday? Why haven't I stopped him and myself… He kissed further from my neck to my shoulder and sucked on it a little. I tried to focus on my book, but it didn't help very much. I sighed and laid my book aside and looked a bit irritated at him. He looked very innocent to me and I sighed again. I stood up from the couch and walked somewhere else. He followed me curious with watching me and I disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

Locking a door for a ninja is impossible, I think he know a way to get also in the bathroom. I got undressed and let the bathtub fill, I grabbed some stuff for my body and hair and heard a knock on the door. " Miya, what are you doing?" What the hell is wrong with him… " I'm just taking a bath Naruto." Then it was silent… Too silent… I turned around and saw Naruto standing in front of me. He was very blushing, because he didn't knew that I was already undressed, then it hit me. I was naked! "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I kicked Naruto out of the bathroom. " PERVERT!" I slammed the door shut and locked it again and let the water stop and went in the bathtub. I sighed deep and tried to relax. Damnit now he has me seen naked. I layed my head back and took a deep breath. I watched the ceiling and felt on the other side a bit guilty. " Naruto?! Are you still their?!" It was silent… I came out of the bathtub and let it drain, I dried myself and put a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom and didn't saw him in the hallway. I walked to the living room and he wasn't also there. I walked to our bedroom and I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. Miya what is also wrong with you?! " Here you are…" I walked to him and hugged him. He was surprised by that and was also hugging me. " Gomene, Naruto. I was too harsh to you, but I'm not familiar with things like this…" I stroked his hair and held him still with me. " I have a lot of things on my mind. And I'm not sure if I want a relationship, and I don't know if you are sure to want a relationship with me. Because I see at you that you like Sakura-chan very much, and I'm not sure yet to be sure that you really like me. If you understand me." He wasn't looking at me but he nodded. " Have you really seen me naked Naruto? And why were you actually in the bathroom?" I let him go, and he looked up. " I just wanted to be with you, and yeah a little. I have saw it a little, and that was more your breasts." He became red in the face and I chuckle a little. " Guys like breasts right?"

I walked to the drawer and looked for pajama's. I had found a pair and went back to the bathroom and dressed myself. I walked back and was laying on the bed and Naruto bent over me. " Yeah, a lot of guys like breasts." He gave me a few kisses and stroked my cheek. I just want to do more with him, but I don't want to get him involved in my life… But… I felt a weird feeling inside of me and moved with my legs a bit. " Miya, is something wrong?" I became red and didn't dare to look at him. He looked at my legs and got a smirk on his face. " Someone is getting horny." My eyes went wide and felt his hand slowly getting between my legs. " Naruto… No…" He kissed again, and I tried to stop him but it didn't work. " Naruto… Please…Stop…" He was with his hands between my legs and rubbed it a little. I began to pant, but I didn't want to give in so easy. I didn't wanted this. He rubbed further and it felt so sensitive. " I know you like it Miya." He whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes. He pulled off my shorts and underwear and covered it with my hands. He had a weird smirk in his face and grabbed my both wrists with one hand and was laying it above my head. " Please… Naruto… Stop it…" He went further with his other hand and tried to stop him with my legs. Why is this feeling so good? The feeling built up more and more. My panting became harder and faster. " Naruto please! Stop it! I don't want this! You are going to fast! No!" He went faster and faster and then a great feeling overtook me. " Aaaaaaaaah!" I arched my back and panted hard. He did it… That damn bastard did it…" Baka!" I said angry to him and he had just a smile on his face. He cleaned his hand in the bathroom and dressed myself again and laid in bed. He let me cum… He let me cum, in a dirty way… I saw that he came back and closed the door and was laying next to me and wanted to hug me. " Stop! Why did you do this to me?!" I had also tears in my eyes and shook my head. " I said stop, but you went on. And yeah I liked it, but I didn't wanted it." I turned around and laid with my back to him. " Baka! Baka! Baka!" I put the sheets tight over me to protect myself, and had my eyes shut tight. I felt some movements in the bed and heard the door. I didn't care what he was doing, if he just leave me alone. I tried to get comfortable and waited until I felt in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"  **Hahahaha, Naruto… You are very funny! But that girl don't like you anymore.** " Kyuubi told me and I was angry. I laid on the couch, because Miya was very angry at me. I remembered the scene what I did to her. Well, what Kyuubi actually did. But I can't control it. And I hate that, but I'm afraid that Miya wouldn't listen to me or even believe me. I sighed and put my arm over my face.

"  **Are you ignoring me, brat!?** " Said Kyuubi angry, and yeah I want to ignore him.

" Just leave me alone! You have done enough already! Pervert beast!" I covert my ears but it didn't work because it was in my head. I closed my eyes and stood in front of Kyuubi.

"  **I'm a pervert? You are more a pervert than me, brat! And I can't help it that I'm in heat!** " Said Kyuubi with a laugh and I sighed again.

" Just, don't do this anymore with Miya alright?! She is nice and don't deserve it to be treated liked this! So knock it off Kyuubi!" I said angry to him, and crossed my arms.

"  **Don't yell at me, brat! And besides it is the time to find a mate and doing that stuff, you know. To make children… Although I don't care about that, because I'm a tailed beast who don't look for a female. But because I'm in you it seems that it reacts on you. Or it could be, that she is in heat.** " He looked embarrassed away from me and laid with his head on his paws.

" I don't care! And I don't want to have children yet! Miya and I are just friends, well I hope we are still friends. Because of you I have almost raped Miya!" I turned around and don't want to listen to him.

"  **Are you even listening?! I said that she can be maybe in heat! Woman's in your world can become in heat at a kind of age, and it would always happen a full week in a month. And that you react on that, because you have me. An animal! Dumbass!** " He sighed and went back to his place and I came back in my own world, and was also sighing. So it can be that she is in heat? Maybe I must ask Tsunade about it. I turned around on the couch and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I run so fast as I can, while Naruto was chasing me. What the hell is wrong with him! I ran up to the building from Tsunade and I stormed off in her office and was attacked from behind by Naruto. I laid all spread on the floor and Naruto was laying on top off me. I could feel his hard member pressing against my butt.

" Tsu-Tsunade please help me! There is something wrong with Naruto!" Tsunade walked to us and got Naruto off me, and pushed him in one of the chairs and held him there.

" Thank you Tsunade. Yesterday he was already like that…" I blushed a bit and Naruto looked confused, I could see in his eyes that it wasn't him. " Do you maybe know, what is wrong with him?" I was worried about him. Was it my fault? Tsunade was searching why he was acting strange and sighed then. " I'm very sorry Miya…" I looked confused at her, and then worried again at Naruto.

" I will explain what is wrong, but first I must know something about you. Do you have your period now?" My eyes went wide and nodded slowly. She sighed and went back to her desk and was sitting on her chair and crossed her arms.

" What you don't know is, that Naruto is a Jinchuriki. That means, he have a tailed beast inside of him. And because he have a beast inside him. Well… To explain it easily, you know what animals do when they have found a partner right?" I nodded slowly. Yeah, they want to make babies. Then I knew why Naruto was chasing after me…

" Wait, so you mean… That… Naruto was chasing after me because he want to make babies with me?!" I looked at her with wide eyes and Tsunade shook her head.

" No, I mean. He just want to have sex with you, because of the tailed beast. And because you have your period, he is not listening to you. So has anything happened yesterday?" I was thinking to tell it her, I opened my mouth…

" NO! Nothing has happened yesterday!" We both looked at Naruto, what seems that he was his self again. Thank god! I ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised when I did that, but he couldn't do anything because his hands was tied with a rope. I let him go and let his hands go.

" Nothing has happened?" Tsunade wasn't sure about that. " Are you sure that nothing has happened Naruto?!" She became suddenly angry.

" Uhm… Naruto… I'm the cousin of Tsunade." He looked very shocked and shook his head.

" I'm sure Tsunade-baachan! Yesterday has nothing happened!" I sighed and call a halt between them.

" Tsunade, you know that Naruto was unstable. He still is, actually. So please don't be too mad at him. And yes something happened, but it was my fault too. So please Tsunade, don't be mad at him." I looked at Naruto and he was really sweating.

" Hm…" She was not so happy to hear that, and sighed. " Be careful Miya." She looked sternly at Naruto, and he was still sweating very much.

We walked both out of the office from Tsunade, and we both let out a deep sigh. I looked angry at Naruto and he was just scratching the back of his head. I walked back to our house and was sitting on the couch.

* * *

" I'm taking a shower." She nodded to me and I walked to the bathroom. I undressed myself and turned on the shower and went under it.

" **Hahahaha, you have failed. I had never expected that you would catch her like that.** " I tried to ignore him, but unfortunately that can't.

" Just shut up! Because of you I have acted embarrassing in front of Tsunade and Miya!" I yelled back at him and washed my hair.

"  **Aah poor guy… Don't be a pussy like that! You have still some days to get her.** " He said with an evil laugh and I sighed of irritation.

" Shut up!" I was done with taking a shower and dried myself. I got dressed and run a hand through my hair and walked back to the living room. I saw her sitting on the couch, she was changed. In the same clothes as that night when we had make out a bit.

"  **Come on, brat! Take her! She is also in heat! Let that feeling get out of your body! Give everything at her! Make her yours…** " I felt strange and the feeling inside of me has changed, I could only think of her.

" Naruto, is everything alright?" She looked at me, and I felt that someone was taking over my body.

"  **Go get her…** " I walked up to her and I pushed her on the couch. She looked shocked at me and tried to get free. I kissed her and pushed my tongue inside her mouth.

" Mmmmmm! She kicked with her legs, but she had no chance with that. I kissed her further in her neck.

" Naruto stop! Please stop!" She tried to get me off her, but she was not so strong to do that. I sat on top of her and began to knead her breasts.

" Naruto no! Please stop Naruto!" She got tears in her eyes, but on some way I didn't care about that.

" Ignore those tears! Make her yours! Let her feel how you feel about her!" I listened to Kyuubi and did what he said.

" Narutooooo!" She cried and I went further, I started with pulling off her shirt and shorts and then her bra. I was going further with kneading her breasts. Then I went to her legs. " Naruto please! *sob* *sob* *sob* Please stoooop!" She was still trying to let me stop, but she failed every time. " Calm down, Miya. Everything is alright." I whispered in her ear.

" Nothing is alright!" She screamed to me, and she was still trying. I wanted to change position until she kicked me off the couch. I saw her running with her clothes in her hands to somewhere else. I got a incredible pain in my head and hold it tight with my hands.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I got back with my senses, and my eyes were wide. I remembered what has happened just yet, and I could also cry. I make myself small, and had hoped that I could kill myself right now. Damn you Kyuubi, why have you done this!? I got tears in my eyes and just let myself laying on the ground.

* * *

I laid in my bed half naked and was crying. It looks like a waterfall what was coming down from my eyes. He did it again… He did it again. I had difficulties with breathing, because of what happened and that I cried. I hold the sheets very closely to my body and was cradling my body to get myself calm. Kimiki walked to me and licked my face, I hold her tight to me and snuggled my face into her fur. She laid comfortable and sleeps further.

Why is this happening to me?! I'm going to talk with Tsunade tomorrow. This can't go longer, and it is both our fault but the most of Naruto. He has a beast inside of him, who wants to fuck! I hate it! I hate it! I threw the pillow of Naruto against the wall and laid on my back, with still tears in my eyes. I wiped them off and took a deep breath. " I hope that Tsunade has another home for me. I can't live further like this, and how long would it take before Naruto is normal again. I'm not safe here." I turned back on my side and was watching the door. " Shall I talk with him? But what if he attacks me again?" I was thinking so hard when I heard a knock on the door.

" Miya…" I didn't dare to response.

" Miya, I-I-I'm very sorry. I have actually no words for this. You may hate me, I don't blame you." I got again tears in my eyes. Why is this so difficult. Why is this destroying our friendship? Why is bad things happening to me?! why can't I have a normal life with friends and that!?

" I think, that it would be the best if you ask Tsunade for another home. Maybe you can sleep at the house of Sakura-chan or someone else…" It was silent and waited till he went further with talking.

" I know, that you won't talk to me… And for that again I don't blame you. You have the right, to not to speak to me. It… Was nice… To have meet you, and thanks for the enjoyable days before this had happened… I would let you sleep now… I'm sleeping on the couch…" With that he went back to the living room. I could hear it from his footsteps. I was again crying, even more than a few minutes before. It hurts! It damn hurts! I cried everything out until I fell in sleep with still tears in my eyes and streaming from my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and Naruto and I were walking to Tsunade. We didn't talk to each other and I even didn't look at him. I was still angry at him and that damn beast of him. Although it was not exactly Naruto's fault, but on the other hand it was his fault. Everyone was looking weird to us, because we walked together but on the other hand not. We walked further and we also saw some of his friends, and were also looking weird at us.

" This is embarrassing…" I looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw that he scratched the back of his head.

" Just shut up…" When I said that I looked forward again.

We had arrived at the building of Tsunade and we went inside. She looked confused at us both, and she saw at my face that something had happened. With one second was Naruto smashing through the door. I couldn't careless, I watched Tsunade and she hugged me sort of. I watched her and she saw that it hit me very hard.

" You are going to live in the new house…" She walked back to her desk and was sitting on it again. Naruto walked back in the office and hold his head. He knew why he was smashed out of the room.

" I have decided! Miya is going to live in the new house, and you don't have to know where, Naruto! It can that you two see each other in the village, but you don't follow her. Otherwise I would kill you Naruto!" She was very angry. I was just looking at the ground and I had a feeling that I could cry.

" Yes, Lady Tsunade." He bowed to her and walked away, I think back to his house. I looked at Tsunade and she was still angry.

" What have he done to you?" I swallowed a few times, and was thinking how to say this to her.

" He… He… He had just kind of raped me… Not exactly, but… Yeah…" I looked away and heard her sighing.

" I will bring you to your new home." She got off her chair and walked with me to my new home. I followed her, and we were going to the other direction then I always walked to the home of Naruto. It was a walk of ten minutes and we finally arrived at it. She unlocked the door and we both walked in. It was nice and it has already furniture. I looked around and it was very big for one person.

" This house was actually for you and Naruto, but because of the circumstances you can't live together." She said sternly and gave me the keys of the house. " Don't let Naruto know where you live. It is not that he would attack you, it is more that his tailed beast would attack you. A life of an animal is not so easy as a life of a human. I understand if you hate Naruto, but you must be sure if you could hate him. I had actually hoped that you two could be friends, maybe even more than friends. But too bad it has turned out like this. So be careful Miya." For that she left the house she gave me a lot of money and I looked confused at her.

" Go buy some new clothes and do something nice with your hair or something. And of course for the groceries too. Bye Miya." She walked outside and I closed the door and locked it. I turned my back to door and went down on my butt and cried everything out.

After some hours when I was done with crying I walked to the bathroom and saw that it was very big. I couldn't believe it, even the bathtub was big. But I had no mood for the bath so I just took a quick shower. I undressed myself and felt the nice warm water over my body. I got a flashback when Naruto and I were laying together in bed when I had those nightmares. I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my head. I turned off the shower and dried myself I got dressed again, and brushed my hair. I did it in a high ponytail and went outside with the money I got from Tsunade.

It was very nice when I walked over the market. They had nice clothes and things. First I went to the shop where they sell clothes. I saw nice tops, skirts and shorts. Also nice stockings! The woman who sell the clothes must laugh about my energetic spirit. I grabbed a pair of stockings, a nice fishnet top and shorts, and also some shoes. I went to the changing room and changed myself. I came out and looked in the mirror. I wore a reddish top with a zipper who stopped till my breast. I had a fishnet strapless top under it. I wore black shorts, with black stockings under it, and black sandals. Then I looked something for my hair and found a ribbon. I walked with the clothes on to the woman, who cut the price tags from my new clothes and from the ribbon. I grabbed the old clothes in the changing room and put them in a bag. And paid for the new clothes and shoes. I went then to a shop where they sell lingerie's. I had bought a few pair and went further to do some groceries shopping.

I walked back to my house and put the groceries where they belong and threw the old clothes in the laundry and was sitting on the couch…

" KIMIKI!" I run out of the house going to the house of Naruto. Shit I forgot Kimiki! I ran so hard as I can and almost tripped over my own feet's but I could find my balance and run further. I arrived at the house of Naruto and didn't knew what I must do! Should I knock or just coming in? but it isn't my house anymore, when I want to knock on the door, it opened and I saw Naruto standing in front of me.

" Miyako? What are you doing here?" Miyako? No more Miya? I sighed and looked away from him.

" I came here for Kimiki." I saw her behind Naruto and she was running up to me and climbed on my leg to my shoulder. " Well, I'm going now." I turned around, but Naruto hold my shoulder. He is not going to attack me again right?!

" Naruto, please let me go." I tensed up and I think that he noticed and let my shoulder go.

" I'm sorry. I just want to say, that you look awesome in your new clothes." I looked over my shoulder and he gave me a smile, and looked back forward.

" Thank you." With that answer I walked back to my new home. But…

" Miya! Can we somewhere in the future be friends again?" I stopped and looked back at him. " Maybe we can Naruto, but for now leave me alone!" I turned back forward and instead of walking I ran to my house.

When I had arrived I thought about it to go to the library. I sighed and walked slowly back to the library. That guy makes me crazy. I saw the library and I went in with Kimiki. I searched for some books and picked them out. I also found a book over Tailed beasts on the adult floor. I have also found a book about Konoha with a map. I walked back home with the books and placed them on the table in the living room. I make some notes from some books, what I needed to find out who could have destroyed my village. Kimiki was laying on the couch with a blanket and was smiling at her. I turned back at the books and was studying the map of Konoha. I found out that Konoha was very big. There were also maps about the forests. I had make my own map to draw some lines, and was looking where Tsunade could be hiding those answers. I'm sure that there are some ANBU Black Ops ninja's who are protecting some important information. I sighed and was thinking how I should do that, then I had a idea. I could use medical ninjutsu, so maybe there are some jutsu's to put some ninja's in sleep. I got a smile on my face and closed the books and went back to Tsunade.

I knocked on her door, and waited for an answer. " Come in!" I opened the door and had a smile on my face and walked to the desk of Tsunade. " Wow, you have bought nice clothes Miya." She smiled at me and my smile got bigger and bigger. " I had a question Tsunade. Could you learn me medical ninjutsu? I can already some medical ninjutsu, but I want to learn more and from you Tsunade." I looked at her with puppy eyes and she sighed. " You know that I'm busy, but I could explain to you to succeeds some scrolls with medical ninjutsu."

" Thank you Tsunade! Could we start tomorrow? I'm actually a kind of tired because of what all had happened." She nodded to me and understand it.

" Tomorrow 7 o'clock here at my office." I nodded and bowed to her and went back to my house. That's one, now to find another spar mate to make my taijutsu stronger…

I had arrived back at my home and saw that it was still noon, I was not hungry yet. So I opened the books again to learn more from Konoha and other things. Like who had lived in the village who could be the suspect. I will get revenge for my village, that person took everyone out of my life. My parents are gone! I felt that I got tears in my eyes, but I wiped them off and went further with studying of Konoha.

The hours flew by and I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I rubbed in my eyes and saw that I had make a lot of notes and that Kimiki was still laying on the couch. I cleaned up the books and put them somewhere, where they couldn't find and see it. I picked up Kimiki and brought her to the bedroom and was placing her on bed. I walked to the drawer and picked out a pajama and got changed. I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth's and brushed my hair and let it down. I looked in the mirror and then went to my bed. I hugged Kimiki, she didn't mind and went further with sleeping.

" I hope that I don't get any nightmares, otherwise I don't know what I must do. I can only handle it with Naruto… " I sighed and hold Kimiki tighter. I hate it that his tailed beast is doing this. Actually I want Naruto here. Why am I even thinking like this. I must hate him! of what he had done to me, but at the other hand it wasn't his fault. Miya it was his fault! But it was also my fault!" I tugged at my hair and was screaming. " Aaaaaaaah!"

" Miya!" My eyes went wide and got up and saw someone standing in front of my bed. But I know that voice!

" What the hell are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here, baka!" I got again tears in my eyes. Oh no he is here! what must I do! What must I do!

" I will get Tsunade!"

" No, please calm down Miya!" He walked to me and I hold the sheets very close to me. " Miya, don't worry. I would do nothing. Believe it or not, but I have talked with my tailed beast and he didn't saw it was destroying you. He was actually playing with you. Please Miya…" I looked at him and he was looking at me. We looked at each other deep in the eye. Could I believe him? Should I believe him? Would I believe him?! I sighed and patted on the place next to me. He crawled over the bed and was sitting next to me. I looked at him angry because he had still his shoes on. He scratched the back of his head and put them off. And placed them on the ground.

" Please, don't tell this Tsunade-baachan okay?" I nodded, but I wasn't sure.

" If you do nothing, without my permission than I wouldn't tell anything at her." I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

" I was so afraid to get my nightmares back. I wanted you be with me." He snuggled his face in my hair and stroked my back.

" Don't worry about that, I'm here with you now." He patted my head and undressed himself. He wore only his underwear, because he had no other clothes here. He laid next to me and I laid close to him and snuggled my face into his chest, and he hold me tight against him.

" Thank you, that you want to help me with this. But this doesn't mean that we are friends again!" He nodded and hold me still close.

" Good night Miya."

" Good night Baka." He laughed a bit and so we fell at sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

 I woke up and looked who I was holding. I saw dark blonde hair and closed eyes. I stroked her hair and laid my head on her head.

  **“ I see that you are awake… Now is your chance Naruto! Get her!! Be glad, that I didn’t force you to take her. And you must be lucky that she lives nearby that pinky.”** Fine, I just woke up and that fox is talking to me.

  **“ If you just fuck her, then I’m glad and is the feeling gone.”** I was thinking, and wasn’t sure. If I fuck Miya now then she would surely hate me for the rest of her life!

 “ No, and besides it will repeat every month!” I yelled back at him, and I had Miya still in my arms. She moved a bit and went further with sleeping. 

  **“ What are you talking about?! She have a period of one week every month. That of me is once in a year!! Dumbass!!”** Once in a year? For him? So then she is luckily safe.

 “ I didn’t know that! And don’t yell at me stupid fox!!” I was watching Miya how she was sleeping and sighed. Because of that damn fox I can’t live together with Miya. Because he had destroyed her so far, that our friendship is over. Well for now. I hope that we could be friends again.

  **“ Just fuck her already!”** Damn fox, he gave me that feeling again in my body. Damnit!! I laid her on her back and was sitting on top of her. She woke up a bit and got scared again. She wanted to scream but I put my hand on it.

 “ Please, don’t scream. Let me explain it, let’s make a deal.” She looked angry and confused at me, and slapped my hand away. 

 “ No way, that we make a deal! Why can’t I trust you Naruto?! Why every time when we sleep together, you are going to fuck me or rape me!! why can’t you control that damn fucking beast!!” With some movements she was sitting on top of me, and hold my arms next to my head at each side. 

  **“ Hahahaha, she have control over you!! Loser!!”** I don’t know what she is planning, but I saw at her she was very angry. She was also different.

 “ Miya, what are you doing?” I looked a bit worried at her and she just smiled.

 “ A deal, you said?” I nodded and was thinking how I must say it. 

“ Yeah, if we just fuck with each other. My tailed beast would be happy, and after that I will leave you alone for the rest of your life.” I saw she was thinking, but wasn’t sure about it. I looked at her and saw that Kimiki was also alert. 

“ Alright, we are going to fuck. But if you do something what I don’t want. It will be the last thing what you have did.” I swallowed a few times and nodded. 

**“ Okay brat. This one is for you. I’m not going to control you when you fuck her.”** With that he was gone and I was sitting on the bed and looked at Miya deep in her eyes. 

“ Please, be gentle Naruto. This is my first time… And I’m sorry that I take your first time too. But actually we safe each other with this, but after this I don’t want to see you again…” She looked down and I could understand her. I was thinking that I would lose my virginity to her, instead of Sakura-chan. But if I see her as Sakura-chan? No, Naruto! You can’t think like that. 

“ This would be only once Miya.” I wasn’t sure but it looks like if she was sad about that. I don’t understand girls at all. I saw she began with undressing herself and I helped her with that. I must swallow a few times and began already to pant. She pulled off my underwear and we were sitting naked on the bed.

“ Although it is just once, please be gentle.” I nodded to her serious and I laid her on her back. I came with my face close to her and kissed her gentle on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pressed my body against her. She was also panting, and put her tongue into my mouth. I went with my hands over her body and flinched when I touched her breasts. “ Everything alright Miya?” She nodded and I went further with kneading her breasts, and sucked on one of her nipples. “ Aaaaah!!” I sucked harder on it, and felt that she arched her back and holding my hair very tight. “ Naruto…” We looked at each other and I gave a few kisses on her breasts. 

**“ Dude, do some more action! This is boring! Fuck her hard!!”** Just shut up Kyuubi!! I spread her legs and was looking at her naked body. She has a wonderful body… “ Naruto…” I looked at her and her face was red. “ Please be gentle…” She got almost tears in her eyes and I nodded again seriously.  “ I will Miya.” I kissed her again and she pushed her legs against my hips. I felt that my member became hard and hold him in my hand and brushed it against her pussy. She put her hand for her mouth to hold her scream. I put the top of my member inside of her and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. “ Aaaah!! Naruto!!” I pushed my member more into her until it was fully in her. I saw the blood streaming down her thighs and was looking at Miya who was full in pain.

“ Are you alright Miya?!” She nodded and looked at me with one eye.

**“ What do you think, brat? That she likes it? Always by the first time it hurts. Are you that dumb about girls.”**  

“ Go on, Naruto. The pain is a little bit away, and I want to be over with. With this.” I pulled my member out and in. I repeated it several times to let her used with the feeling. With every thrust I pushed what harder into her and I love to hear her moans, when I pushed harder into her. I hold her hips and speed up my movements.” Naruto, do me a favor. Please don’t cum inside. We… Are not… Using… Ha… Ha… A… Ha!... Ha!! A condom!! Aaaaah!!” I was at full speed and felt an incredible feeling inside of me. “ I would try to do that for you.” I went faster and faster and there was a feeling building up what became more intensive. 

“ Miya, I think that I cum!” She looked at me with wide eyes and was panting heavy. “ Please come over my body!” I felt that I cum and pulled my member out of her and spurted over her body just in time. Otherwise I had cum in her. I sighed and laid next to her and we were both panting. 

“ Thanks…” I looked at her and saw that she was not happy. I sighed and felt that she went from bed and walked what I think that it was the bathroom. I came also from bed and dressed myself again.

“ Well, are you now happy Kyuubi?” I put on my shoes and was watching out of the window.

**“ Yeah… You did a good job for me.”** He laughed and was thinking about something. 

“ Kyuubi, why was it exactly Miya?” I was in my thoughts with him and looked seriously at him. 

**“ How do you mean? Are you not happy that you do it with her?”** I shook my head and was still looking seriously.

“ What I mean, Sakura-chan was also in her period. So why wasn’t it Sakura-chan instead of Miya?” He sighed and had then a evil grin on his face.

**“ Don’t you still get it?! You could choose by yourself. Yes I was attracted by Miya. But it was also fine with Sakura-chan. But you choose by yourself Miya.”** My eyes went wide and didn’t understand him. I could choose? But...

“ I don’t understand it Kyuubi. What are you talking about! You wanted Miya! You spoke each phrase in my head, like take her.” He sighed again and leaned in his paw what actually looked like a hand. 

**“ Yeah, but you could choose if you wanted or not. If you don’t wanted that I couldn’t control you, but instead of resisting.”** I looked confused at him and he sighed again but then with irritation.

**“ What I mean. Yeah I controlled you, but you was more afraid of breaking Miya and hurt her instead of not wanting it. You had always wanted to fuck her, but because of your friendship and because of hurting her, you choose to do her. Instead of Sakura… Because your thoughts where never by Sakura, always by Miya.”** I felt dizzy in my head and came back in my own world. I looked next to me and saw Miya looking worried at me.

“ You were in deep thoughts Naruto.” I scratched the back of my head and was just smiling.

“ Don’t worry about that. Well… I’m going home. It was nice to be friends with you Miya.” I gave her a smile and she just nodded to me. “ Bye!” I went outside through her window and jumped from roof to roof back to my home. 

When I had arrived at home I took a quick shower and made some ramen. It was actually very silent, without Miya and Kimiki. Too bad that she don’t wanted to be friends anymore. But I understand. I sighed and began to eat my ramen and was still thinking about the conversation with Kyuubi. 

_“ Don’t you still get it?! You could choose by yourself. Yes I was attracted by Miya. But it was also fine with Sakura-chan. But you choose by yourself Miya.” “ Yeah, but you could choose if you wanted or not. If you don’t wanted that I couldn’t control you, but instead of resisting.” “Because your thoughts where never by Sakura, always by Miya.”_

I closed my eyes and was thinking… Is he serious about it? That I could choose? I got an incredible headache and cleaned up the stuff and went to the couch and went laying on it and laid my arm over my face and tried to think straight and to calm down. But that was easy to say than to be done. I sighed deep and was then watching the ceiling with my arm on my forehead, but couldn’t still believe it. I turned on my side and was watching at the table. What If I really like her? Even more then Sakura-chan… But he was right, I guess. I had never think about to take Sakura-chan instead of Miya. I was also a lot with Sakura-chan and had many reasons to fuck with her… Naruto what are you thinking all about!? It is frustrating!! I hold my head and don’t know what I must do. Maybe a walk would do.

I locked the door and walked through Konoha. I was watching the people and… Should I talk with Tsunade-baachan? But what if she kill me? I saw the scene in my head and shook it away. I sighed deep and had my hands in my pockets and tried to think about other stuff, but that was not so easy. The only thing what I could think about is that our friendship is gone, and she was so nice and funny. I saw that I was stranded by the park and was sitting on a bench, and saw some families enjoying the weather with each other. That was nice to see… I looked up at the sky and was thinking what Miya actually was doing. I hope she is doing fine… I hope that she is not crying, and that she don’t have any nightmares at night. I had never expected that it would turn out like this… It is actually the same when I had lose him. I couldn’t protect them both… I couldn’t even protect Gaara from those guys. And now I couldn’t protect Miya…

The hours flew by, by only sitting on this bench in the park and watching people who walked by. I stood up and walked again through Konoha and was actually thinking to write a letter to Gaara. I’m actually curious how he’s been. I think that he had heard about the destroying of Konoha. I walked slowly back to my house and saw a lot of people walking hand in hand. And some people gave kisses at each other. 

I had arrived at my house and was sitting on my couch and was just staring in nothing. I think that I must do something to not to think like this. Maybe I should train tomorrow, thinking about something else. I looked at the clock and saw that it was early evening. I stood up and walked to my room and was sitting on the railing and was looking outside. I leaned my head against the wall and hoped that Miya could sleep peaceful. I hope that her nightmares don’t chase her and that Kimiki could comfort her. I climbed out of my window and went to the trainings field and went to training for the rest of the night.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

We were done, and I went out of bed and was walking to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and went under it. We have done it, but am I happy about that? I hope that, that damn beast is happy. Well, I’m actually happy that Naruto has my virginity and that I have it of him. but I don’t know if he is happy. I think that he would prefer have the virginity of Sakura… But wait, if he really wanted that of Sakura, why did he it with me, I think that his beast was already happy if he had fucked someone. I sighed and started to wash my hair and my body. And I hope that he is happy. I turned off the shower and dried myself and went to the bedroom and saw Naruto standing in front of the window and I grabbed some underwear from the drawer and got dressed, I brushed my hair and did it in a high ponytail with a ribbon. I walked to him and looked worried at him.

“ You were in deep thoughts Naruto.” He scratched the back of his head, and was just smiling. What was he thinking about so deep? Well, I don’t actually care it is none of my business. 

“ Don’t worry about that. Well… I’m going home. It was nice to be friends with you Miya.” He gave me a smile and I just nodded to him. “ Bye!” He went out via the window and saw him jumping from roof to roof back to his home. I closed the window and the curtains and went back downstairs and looked around.

“ Maybe would cleaning help.” I grabbed the stuff for cleaning and started in the living room. Luckily is wasn’t that dusty. Kimiki was helping on some places with her tail. It was funny to see how she did it. When we were done we went to the kitchen, there was nothing to clean up actually we went to the toilets and the bathroom and cleaned that up together. In the bedroom was also not that very much to clean up. We smiled at each other and we cleaned up the stuff for cleaning and went outside for a walk. Well, it is definitive now, Naruto and I are no friends anymore. I looked to the sky and Kimiki was purring at me and I stroked over her head and we walked further over the market. Then I remembered I had an appointment with Tsunade!! 

I ran so fast as I can to her office and stormed into it. She looked very surprised when I was in her office. Maybe she had it forgotten, then I’m safe. But that was for short and I was punched out of the office.

“ No one is gonna be late, if they want to learn from me!!” She stood angry in front of me and I just smiled at her. 

“ Gomenasai Tsunade!!” I stood up and wiped the dust from my clothes and gave her a weak smile. She sighed and signed to me that I must follow her. I followed her and went to the library were we went underground. I saw a lot of scrolls, and a river something.

“ First I want you that you catch a fish and tried to safe him.” She layed out a scroll and went sitting on the couch. I nodded and went to the water and tried to catch a fish. It was very difficult than I thought. But finally I had caught one and placed it on the scroll, but he wasn’t floundering anymore. I placed my hands above the fish and concentrated to bring him back. I tried it several times, but it didn’t work. I sighed and looked back at Tsunade, but she gave me only a stern look and I turned back and did it again. 

After what it looks like hundred times it finally worked. I looked happily at Tsunade and she nodded to me and I put the fish back into the water.

“ Good, we will continue tomorrow. You did your best with this one.” She stood up and placed a hand  on my head. 

“ Tsunade? May I borrow some scrolls?” She was first thinking but nodded.

“ Yes, you can borrow some scrolls.” I gave her a smile and went to the scrolls, and was searching which one can come in handy for my plan. Tsunade went already upstairs and had picked some what could be helpful, and was searching for some more. 

After some minutes I was done, and had almost a bag full of scrolls. I went back to my house and laid out some scrolls and study them. Kimiki was also looking at the scrolls, but didn’t understand it and went back to the couch and laid again on her blanket and went further with sleeping. I petted her a bit and went back to the scrolls. “ Okay, let’s see…” I looked over the scrolls and saw some interesting jutsu’s what could be in handy. I make some notes about the jutsu’s and was thinking how I should train them. I can’t do it on people and on animals. Yeah, a fish… But I’m afraid that Tsunade would think suspicious when I’m always there. Or she thinks, that I’m very stubborn and want it to learn. I went on with making notes and studying until it was evening. 

For dinner I was making something easy, bacon with egg and toast. When I was done I sat at the table and gave Kimiki some pieces of my bacon. “ After I’m done with eating I give you your own food.” She purred to me and went with her head against my arm and waited for her food. I ate further and leaned with my head on my hand. 

When I was done, I did the dishes and gave Kimiki her food. She went eating and I walked back to the living room and went further with studying the scrolls, and was thinking how I should do this. But I couldn’t find how I could do this. I sighed and placed the scrolls on the same place as the books. I walked upstairs and was changing into pajama’s and walked to the balcony. Why didn’t he leave via the balcony? I opened the doors and walked to the railing and was watching Konoha. I saw that Kimiki was done with eating and went sitting on the railing and was looking together with me at Konoha. 

“ I’m glad that we have a home Kimiki.” She was looking at me and I gave her a smile. She walked to me and went with her head against my hand and purred. I laughed and was looking at the sky.

“ Our lives would be a little bit different without Naruto.” She cocked her head and I just smiled back at her.

“ Don’t you miss Naruto?” She looked at me with a face of maybe. I laughed again and hugged her. 

“ I hope that Naruto and I could be friends again… But first my revenge for our village Kimiki.” She looked at me and I looked serious over Konoha. I sighed and went back inside with Kimiki and closed the door. We walked back downstairs and was sitting on the couch with Kimiki and stroked her fur. 

“ Kimiki?” She looked at me.

“ What do you think about Naruto?” She purred and I smiled.

“ So you like him?” She nodded, and I laughed.

“ I’m glad to know that.” I stroked her again and was thinking what I should do. Shall I spy on Naruto? Or not? I placed Kimiki next  to me and ran to my bedroom and got changed again and went outside. I jumped from roof to roof and then from branch to branch. I heard him on the trainings field. I was hiding behind the leafs and was watching how he was training. Is it that I’m afraid of him now or just afraid of that beast inside of him. I hold my hand against my chest and was still watching at him. He looks hot while he is training. I chuckled a little about the thoughts, but it is for the best if we don’t be friends anymore. And it is more useful for me that we are no friends anymore. Otherwise he would be only a nuisance. I don’t want that anyone get involved with my revenge. They will only stop me, just like what Tsunade had tried by me. But they don’t know how it feels to lose everything at once, and that you are the only one who has survived. Okay, their village was also destroyed but the people who had died came back to life. What I have heard of Tsunade. 

After a while I was sitting on the branch and watched how he used his Rasengan, and other jutsu’s. He was incredible strong. He had destroyed a few trees with his Rasengan. I hope that it don’t have made some noises for the people in the village. I sighed and leaned my head against the tree and watched how he trained further. I just can’t let him alone. I laughed about myself. I’m just like some obsessive girl who stalked a boy she likes. It was actually nice to watch him, and how he is training. And also get some things straight. I saw that he was wrestling with his thoughts, he wasn’t also happy at all. Is that because of me? That I broke our friendship? That I don’t want to see him anymore? Well I’m now stalking him sort of. I stood up and was watching the sky, I looked behind me and was watching the village and went back to it. 

I came home again and went straight to my bedroom. I got changed again, and was laying in my bed, and was watching the ceiling. Actually I don’t need him, but something is telling me that I need him. But what if it is just love? I can get love also from other guys… Okay Miya you sound now like a slut… I sighed again and laid on my side, but yeah… Why want I love from Naruto? What is so special at him? Why do I actually feel attracted to him? He is funny, nice, sometimes a jerk, but he is especially nice. Maybe I should leave the village for a couple of time, to get it straight in my head. Yeah… I’m leaving the village. I will talk tomorrow with Tsunade.

Kimiki was also laying in bed next to me under the sheets and with her cute face on the pillow. I stroked her head and she began to purr. I smiled to her. “ I’m glad that I have you Kimiki.” She purred what harder. “ I love you too.” I hugged her and felt together with her in sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

 Walking through Konoha is sometimes relaxing and enjoyable. I was walking with Kimiki to the office of Tsunade. I had actually already packed my stuff, for the journey what I wanted to make. I had already placed the scrolls and the books back at their places, I don’t need them because of my notes. I saw some people walking through the streets of Konoha, I also saw Sakura and some other friends of Naruto. I talked a bit with Sakura, but she was in a hurry because she had a mission with Naruto and what was the name of that other guy again? Oh Sai was it, and their sensei Kakashi. I was glad that he was on a mission. Although it was a quick mission and they would be back in a few hours, but I was very glad that he was on a mission. 

I walked by the flower shop of Ino and saw some beautiful flowers. Maybe I’m going to buy some flowers for the grave of my parents… I walked further and arrived at the office of Tsunade. I knocked on the door and got a reply of her, I opened the door and closed it behind me and stood in front of her desk. 

“ Miya, what are you doing here?” She looked surprised at me and was leaning on her hands as usual.  

“ I want to let you know, that I’m going on a journey. It is too difficult for me to live in the same village with a guy who I love, but can’t love him. Because of that beast what is inside of him. Yesterday had Naruto find me because I was screaming about my nightmares. I don’t have them when Naruto is with me. He had even slept with me, more for my nightmares but the next morning we had sex with each other. To make his beast happy, but before that we are no friends anymore. Maybe in the future we would be friends again, but for now I’m just afraid of that beast what is inside of him. So I want to ask you if you want to give that house to Naruto. That house is actually of Naruto, but now definitive. I have already packed my stuff, and I have made some notes from the scrolls to learn further on my journey. “ I looked serious at her, and she was thinking what she could say. But she couldn’t, there are no words she could give me…

“ Are you sure about it?” I nodded, and saw that she was not sure about it.

“ I’m sure of it. And I know what you want to say Tsunade. That my mother wanted that I stay in Konoha, but because of some circumstances I can’t live here anymore. Or Naruto must tame that beast of him, but I don’t have much hope of that. If I may be honest.” She was sighing and just nodded.

“ Then I will let you go, but let me say one thing. Although I know that is not the only reason why you left the village. Sometimes you have to let some things alone… Some things couldn’t be avoid to be happen… It can hurt that you wasn’t strong for to avoid it, but you can make yourself stronger to avoid the things in the future, instead of hunting in the past what has already happened and think that you can change it. But there is nothing what can be changed, the only thing what you can change are the things in the future.” I know what she mean with that, but that would change nothing what I had planned. I will get my revenge, although I can’t change the past, but what she just told me. I can change the future with killing the person who had destroyed my village, and I would get him!

I just nodded to her and walked out of her office and went back to the house. Kimiki was already sleeping on my shoulders. Some people found it cute how she slept, some people thought it was a death animal what I used as a fur collar. But when I explained that Kimiki was just alive and was only sleeping, they didn’t mind. 

I had arrived at the house and grabbed the bag and put it on my back. I locked the door and put the key somewhere were Tsunade or Naruto could find. I went back to the flower shop of Ino and bought a bouquet for the grave of my parents. I put it in my bag with the flowers topping out of my back and went to the gate of Konoha. So it is definitely that I would leave Konoha. I looked at the sky and sighed. I know that you would be mad at me mom, but I will only let it rest when I have my revenge. Otherwise I have no life.

I had never imagined that it would be so busy at the gate of Konoha, I saw the two men who first didn’t believe that I was the ‘cousin’ of Tsunade. I waved at them and they waved back. They looked confused and surprised that I left the village. I jumped in a tree and went from branch to branch. After some meters I saw Naruto walking with his team back to the village, but I didn’t look at him although I saw him looking at me with a surprised confused face into the corner of my eye. I went fast further, I was afraid that he would chase me, why I was leaving the village. 

* * *

I had jumped a lot from branch to branch and had arrived at my old village. I walked to the grave of my parents and grabbed the bouquet out of my bag and placed it on their grave. Kimiki was awake and went from my shoulder and leaned with her head against the stone. I smiled at her and I went with my hand over the stones. “ Don’t worry mom and dad… I will get the person who had did this.” 

“ Look there is a girl! She could be the survivor from this village! The girl who had that special power.” I looked startled behind me and saw some people, but they looked very weird. They were half human and half beast something. I stood up and Kimiki was running up to my shoulder. Special power? Why should I have special power? 

“ Don’t be afraid little girl, we won’t kill you.” They had an evil smile on their face, and I don’t trust it very much. I know there were people like them. They could transform in some beasts… They walked to me, and I run as fast as I can through the forest. I looked over my shoulder and saw that they were very fast. Faster than me, and that made me more afraid. What do they want  from me?! And what are they talking about special powers. I jumped on a branch and tried to get away from them through this, but they started to destroy the trees. Kimiki was hiding in my bag and I tried to shake them off. I was hiding in some bushes, and saw that they stopped for some seconds and walked further. I left a deep breath out of my mouth and was thinking how to get somewhere safe. I thought that no one would be there, but  I was wrong. There are still people who are wandering there, because they want me. I don’t still get it that I have special powers. My parents hadn’t ever talked about that, even Tsunade hasn’t talked about that. No one hasn’t even noticed that I have special powers. You would notice that if someone has other powers, chakra something! I looked a bit through the bushes and looked if they were gone, and luckily they were gone. I hate it that I could only do medical ninjutsu, I’m not even good in taijutsu… I sighed and heard some noises, I placed my hand on my mouth and was looking in every direction I could, to see if someone is coming. Then I heard them behind me, I turned around and saw them above me. Someone wanted to hit me, but I dodged it in time and ran for my life. 

I tried to jump on a branch but one of them smashed me against the tree. My bag flew from my back and saw Kimiki threw away with my back.

“ KIMIKI!!!” I reached out my hand, but one of them stood in front of me. They are too strong to fight with. He wanted to hit me again, I was glad that I was good in dodging. But I wanted to get in reach of Kimiki, I saw she was just laying on the ground half out of my bag. Oh no please don’t be dead Kimiki! I was smashed away because I didn’t pay attention to that guy, but I was laying next to Kimiki. I crawled to her and felt she wasn’t breathing.  “ Kimiki!!! Please don’t be dead!!” That guy was walking to me and I hold Kimiki close to me… No please Kimiki!! 

“ Kimiki wake up!!” I tried to heal her with medical ninjutsu while she was in my arms, but it didn’t help. I heard that, he came closer. I stood up and ran away with Kimiki still trying to get her safe with my medical ninjutsu. It was hard to run and heal someone and to shake off some annoying people. Please someone safe me! I ran further but tripped over a branch and felt on the ground. I hold Kimiki very close to me and saw that he came closer and closer. I make myself small and hoped that someone could safe me. I don’t care who, although it is some stranger but I wanted to be safe. I looked at the man who was running up to me. I may not die here! I have a task to be completed! Although I must fight for my life and that of Kimiki, I won’t die until I have find that person who had did this to me! Without noticing I build up my emotions and looked very angry at him.

“ I WON’T LOSE FROM ANYBODY!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!” I screamed and some light came free out off of me and it spread to every directions. It was suddenly black in front of my eyes and didn’t remember anything of it. 

I opened my eyes a bit, and saw that it was all destroyed around me although my vision was very blurry. I couldn’t move my body and I saw that I had still Kimiki in my hands. I blinked a few times and saw the guy laying somewhere without moving, maybe he could be dead… But what in the world has happened?

“ Hey, there is someone laying over there!” 

“ What kind of explosion was that?!” I heard some noises and my vision went almost black again.

“ This guy is dead.” That voice was different from the other two. I heard a voice of a woman, and two voices from a male. It wasn’t the voice of Naruto. Maybe we were nearby of another village.

“ There is also laying someone!!” I saw that they ran up to me, but I was only staring out.

“ She is alive! Hey are you alright?” My vision went black again and I could still hear them for some seconds.

“ Hey! Hey! Stay awake!” Then I heard and saw nothing anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

I was awake and saw that I was in a hospital or something. I looked around, but saw no one. I was the only one who was laying in this room. I couldn’t remember clearly what had happened. The only thing what I know was that Kimiki and I was chasing by a weird man and after that everything was black. Wait! Kimiki! Where is Kimiki?! I looked around, but I saw her nowhere. I got out of bed and felt an incredible pain in my body. Man, what had happened? I didn’t care about the pain and went further out of bed, I saw that my bag was laying against the bed. I looked in it and saw that everything was still in there. I got up again and walked to the door, first I peeped if someone was walking through the hall. Where the hell am I? I know for sure that this was not Konoha, the hospital was very different from this one. I walked out of the room and from the pain I couldn’t walk properly, I leaned with my hand against the wall and walked further. Where could she be? And was she still alive? I remembered when I hold her in my hands that she wasn’t breathing. 

I got flashback how Kimiki was flying in the air with my bag, and that she was laying on the ground without moving. That I ran up to her and tried to escape with her in my arms. “ KIMIKI!!!” “Kimiki!!! Please don’t be dead!!” “ Kimiki wake up!!”. I got a headache and placed my hand on my forehead. I walked further and looked in every room where the door was opened if Kimiki was laying there. But unfortunately no. I walked further until I heard someone talking to me.

“ Hey, what are you doing here? You must laying in your bed!” I looked over my shoulder and saw what I think he was, that he was a doctor or something. He walked to me, but I don’t want to go back to my room I must find Kimiki. I walked further and he was following me.

“ Miss, you must go back to your room!” I got irritated of that guy and started to sprint. It was actually a bad idea to run because of the pain in my body, but I didn’t care I must find Kimiki! I saw he was running after me. I dodged some people while I passed them by running and then I went black before my eyes and laid on my back on the ground. “ Damn…” 

“ Kazekage-sama!!” Kaze…kage…sama? Am I in another village? I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling and the doctor was looking at me.

“ You are in big trouble young lady.” I gave him a glare and got up again.

“ I don’t care if I’m in trouble I’m searching for Kimiki! Where is she?!” The doctor was looking confused at me, and didn’t know how to answer.

“ Kimiki? Is that, that ferret what was with you?” I turned around and saw a guy with red hair and a kanji on his forehead, with two people next  to him. A woman with blonde hair and four ponytails, she wore a big fan on her back. The other was a guy with paint on his face and cat ears, and wore also something on his back. 

“ Yeah, where is she?!” I got more irritated, I want Kimiki back. Dead or alive I want her back!

“ Hey, you don’t talk like that to the Kazekage you know.” The boy with paint said angry to me and I gave him also a glare. But the Kazekage put a hand before him that he must stop with talking, and looked at me. 

“ I have actually bad news for you about Kimiki.” He looked serious at me and I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head.

“ She didn’t survive it. We had brought her somewhere, where they could take care of her. And because ferrets can’t live in the desert.” He had not many expressions on his face, he was only looking serious or looking with no emotions… What kind of guy is this one? But to hear that Kimiki is dead, is a shock for me. I covered my mouth with my hand and let me fall on my legs and cried. The woman who stands next to him walks to me and tried to comfort me. 

“ But now you are awake, we want to ask you some questions… We were actually looking if you was awake already…” I looked to her and wiped off my tears, but they were still coming. I nodded slowly and followed them back to my room. The doctor was also following us.

“ I would first examine you if everything is alright.” I nodded again, I didn’t wanted to talk. My thoughts was only with Kimiki. She was the last thing what I had…

“ Well, everything looks okay. The only thing what you must do is rest a lot.” I nodded again and he left the room. Then the three of them were only left in the room and me.

“ We are here to question some things, and what had happened when we had found you.” The guy with paint told me. I looked at the both of them and the guy who was the Kazekage began to talk.

“ First I saw a big light coming from nearby my village. I was wondering what it was and came with my siblings to the forest. Then we found a guy who was dead, and then we found you and your ferret. But the area around you was totally destroyed. And I was curious what had happened.” A light? I tried to remember back what could have happened. I remembered that I was screaming and felt something inside of me what released my body. Was I the one who had did that?

“ I don’t know exactly what had happened. The only thing what I could remember was that, that guy was chasing after me and that I had Kimiki in my hands. After that I had scream something everything went black for me.” They looked at each other and was still thinking, if I was the one with that big light. Was that the special power what those men were talking about?

“ But why was you chased by that guy?” The lady with the ponytails ask me.

“ Well, that is a very long story. But I would tell you. To begin first, my village was destroyed by some men. My whole village is gone. I’m the only one and Kimiki who had survived it. I tried to safe my mother, but she don’t wanted it. She wanted that I went to Konoha, but before I could escape some men were chasing after me and I reached the ravine. I jumped in the ravine for a chance to be safe. I stranded somewhere in the forest and had found Kimiki. We walked further to Konoha. I was glad that I had found my aunt. Lady Tsunade is my aunt.” I saw that they were surprised, but I saw that the Kazekage was more surprised. I went on with telling. “ So I came there, I must live with a boy who lived alone. We became friends sort of, but something had happened and our friendship is over, but I hope that we could be friends again. But he must do something before we are going to be friends again. Only I don’t wanted to live with him in the same village. So I went on a journey, but first I went back to my old village to say “Hi.” at the grave of my parents, but after that I saw some men who were half beast and half human. They told me that I had a kind of special power. But the only thing what I could do is medical ninjutsu. Then they chased after me and I tried to escape then Kimiki was laying on the ground and I screamed something and it went black. And I woke up here.” They were staring at me like if they didn’t believe that I was still alive with my story. “ Now I’m all alone…” I looked at my hands and began to cry. The woman came again and tried to comfort me. 

“ It would be alright, if you want you can stay here in Suna.” She gave me a smile and I nodded.

“ I’m afraid to get back on my journey. Who knows where they are.” I looked back at my hands and sighed deep. “ But, do you have a home for me then?” She looked at the Kazekage, I did that too and he nodded.

“ Yeah, I can arrange something. Meet me at my office when you are ready to go out of the hospital.” I nodded and bowed out of respect to him and he left the room. 

“ Man, what a story…” We both looked at the guy who was still standing against the wall.

“ Yeah… By the way my name is Temari. That guy over there is my little brother Kankuro, and the other guy the Kazekage is my youngest little brother his name is Gaara.” She smiled to me and was thinking about Gaara. He is strange…

“ My name is Miyako, but you all can call me Miya.” They both smiled and nodded. I got out of bed and put on my shoes and my bag on my back. We said bye to the doctor, and I followed them to the Kazekage building. It was very hot in her, I was forgotten that we are in the desert.

“ Geez, it is very hot here.” They both laughed and I gave them a weak smile. We arrived at the office and one of them knocked on the door and they waited for a reply. They got one and we both walked in the office. This is very different then in Konoha, but Konoha is destroyed so it is surely different from here. We stood in front of the desk and the Kazekage signed that Temari and Kankuro could leave. He pointed that I could sit on a chair and placed my bag next to me. 

“ So to hear from your story, you had must go through a lot of things.” I nodded to him. “ But I could find a home for you, but I had a question for you.” I cocked my head and was looking a bit confused at him.

“ Do you mind, if I send a letter to the Hokage?” I was thinking and shook my head.

“ I don’t mind Kazekage-sama. I’m glad that she knows where I am.” He nodded to me and wrote something on a paper. When he was done he gave me some papers and I began to read them. 

“ You must sign under in the right corner to accept the conditions to live here.” I looked at him and then back on the papers and nodded. I got a pencil from him and signed the papers and gave them back at the Kazekage. “ Well, than I will let you see your new home.” He got from his desk and signed that I must follow him. I grabbed my bag and followed him. We walked through the village and saw that every people who saw the Kazekage bowed for him.

“ Wow, you are very respectful Kazekage. Everyone bow for you.” I gave him a smile, but he just look with the same expression on his face to me. Has he ever laughed? 

“ Thank you.” He looked back forward and walked further. Okay… That didn’t went smoothly. 

After some minutes we had arrived at my new home and we went both inside. I looked around and it was nice and comfy. He explained everything what was in the house, where everything was. I followed him and listen to him. We ended at the door again and we were just looking at each other.

“ Thank you Kazekage-sama.” I bowed to him and he just nodded.

“ And if there is anything you need or want to know, you can come to my office. How are you actually with money?” He looked at me and mine mind was just blank.

“ I don’t have actually any money. But I will search for a job.” He was thinking and looked at the other way.

“ I can give you some money for a period, and if you had searched for a job then I will stop with giving you money.” I nodded and he placed some money on the table and went back to his office. I closed the door and leaned against it with my back.

“ What a weird, funny guy.” I chuckled and was exploring the house. I had a giant bedroom and the bathroom was awesome! The kitchen was also not bad and the living room was nice. I looked at my clothes and saw that they were very dirty. Oh my I have walked in this through the village with the Kazekage?! I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom and undressed myself and went under the shower. I had no shampoo or anything to clean my body. “ I think I should do some groceries.” I was done under the shower and I was glad that I had the old clothes what Shizune had gave to me. I got dressed and put my other clothes in the laundry. I grabbed the money and went to the market to buy some things. I had buy some food for the dinner and some things to wash my body and hair and to brush my teeth. I also buy some underwear and some pajama’s. I live now in another climate, because this is the desert and not kind of forest where Konoha is. 

I got back home and I missed the presence of Kimiki. I closed the door with my back and was sitting against it, the bag with things was laying next to me and I make myself small. “ Kimiki…” I cried again and missed her so bad. I looked up and then at the bag I stood up again and cleaned everything up. I was looking at the clock and saw that it was almost diner time. 

I began to cook and it was something easy. I sat at the table and began to eat. It was so quit, I missed Kimiki and Naruto. I sighed and I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked to the door, and opened it. 

“ Kazekage-sama? What are you doing here?” I looked surprised and confused at him and he just walked in.

“ I was wondering how you have been. It is not easy to live so fast in another village.” I nodded to him and saw he was looking at the table. “ Sorry, I didn’t knew that you was busy with eating.” I shook my head and smiled at him.

“ Don’t worry Kazekage-sama. I don’t mind. I had not so much hungry. Shall I make tea? Or were you just wondering how I have been?” I looked questioned at him and he nodded.

“ You can make some tea.” He walked to the living room and I cleaned up my plate and make tea.”  

When the tea was done we were both sitting in the living room. I saw he had other clothes on. He wore full length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He had placed his gourd next to the couch. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. Miya, what are you doing? Why are you observing him that much? And I notice that he had no eyebrows and had a kanji on the left of his forehead. I hadn’t noticed that I was staring at him and saw that Gaara was still looking with no expressions to me.

“ Uhm… Sorry it was not the meaning to stare at you.” I gave him a weak smile. 

He grabbed the mug with tea and took a sip from it. I saw that he was  a bit surprised. “ This is delicious. How did you make this tea?” I blushed a little and scratched my head. “ My mother had teach me to make tea like that.” I smiled and he looked back at the tea. 

“ Maybe a weird question, but on what age did you become Kazekage? You look very young to be Kazekage.” I was a bit surprised that he was young.

“ I was Kazekage when I was 15.” My mouth fell open and closed it immediately. 

“ So young?! How old are you now?” He was a bit surprised that I was curious about him. Why is that?

“ I’m 16, and you? How old are you. You look also young.” I nodded to him.

“ I’m 14 years old. Almost 15.” He was surprised to hear my age.

“ And you want already going on a journey on your own? Without fighting skills. You told me that you only can do medical ninjutsu.” I nodded.

“ Because I didn’t want to live any longer in Konoha. And for my research I went on a journey.” He looked now kind of angry… What is wrong with him?

“ Research? What kind of research if I may ask.” I don’t want that he knows, that I want revenge for my village.

“ Just some research… It is nothing important.” I looked in my mug and took some sips. I noticed that he was watching me, I must blushing of that and looked at the other way.

“ Just research? If you think that I’m stupid then you are wrong.” I looked at him with wide eyes and he just looked serious.

“ What do you mean?” He sighed and placed his mug back on the table.

“ Just research? I can see at you that it is not some research, because you have told me that your village was destroyed by someone. And I don’t think that you do nothing about it. Why want you revenge?” I sighed irritated and I noticed that he became irritated by me.

“ Why do you care? You don’t know me. So let me just getting my revenge. It is my village what has been destroyed. I have lost everything! I have lost my parents! Now also Kimiki!! I’m all alone!!” I got tears in my eyes, and looked away from him and wiped my tears off. 

“ I know how it felt to be alone…” I heard some change in his voice and looked back at him.

“ You do?” He nodded and grabbed his mug of tea. “ In the past I was alone…” There is more about it, but that is none of my business.

“ But now you have friends right? You are the Kazekage.” He looked at me and I tried to give him a sweet smile.

“ Yeah, like Naruto Uzumaki.” … Naruto? 

“ You are friends with Naruto?!” He looked surprised at me. 

“ Do you know him. I know that Konoha is big, but…”

“ Yeah I know him! Because of him I had left the village!” I sighed deep and tried to calm down.

“ Well… I’m going back to the office. If there is something, don’t worry you can come to my office.” Doesn’t he sleep?

“ Don’t you sleep?” He shook his head and walked to the door. I followed him and blocked the door. He looked surprised at me and I panted a little.

“ Why don’t you sleep?” We looked at each other and he sighed of irritation. “ Because of a beast who was inside of me.” He has also a beast inside of him?! “ But, I don’t have him anymore but I still can’t sleep.” Wait, he have that beast no more? I walked away from the door and he walked outside. I watched him leaving and closed after that the door and locked it. He had also a beast inside of him… I took a deep breath and walked upstairs to my bedroom and let myself fall on bed.

“ What kind of guys do I meet? But he don’t look bad, he is even hotter than Naruto.” I shut my eyes of irritation and undressed myself and went in bed, trying to sleep.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I was exploring Suna, it was big just like Konoha. But Suna is in the desert and Konoha is in the forest. The people here were also dressed differently than in Konoha. Here you must watch out for the Sun… I looked up and sun was shining bright. I covered my eyes with my hand and looked back forward. You also saw a lot of women who had short hair. No way that I will cut my hair for the sun. I was looking at my clothes and notices that it had brighter colors then of the people here. I’m so different… I walked further over the market, and saw a lot of people looking at me and were whispering something about me. 

“ Hey Miya!” I looked over my shoulder and saw Kankuro waving at me. I smiled and walked to him.

“ Hey Kankuro, how are you doing?” He gave me a smile back and placed his hand at back of his head, and with his other hand in his pocket.

“ I’m doing fine, and you?”

“ I’m also doing fine. Thanks for asking.” We walked together further.

“ So, a bit exploring the village?” He laughed and I nodded.

“ Yes, I always do that if I’m somewhere unknown. It’s just a habit of me.” I laughed and I looked around.

“ I saw that he had visits you yesterday at night.” I looked curious at him and nodded.

“ Yes that’s right. It was nothing actually. He just wanted to talk with me about some things, and was curious how I have been.  That’s all.” He nodded and he stopped by a shop and bought some things. 

“ Temari had ask me to buy some things.” Wow, they are so nice to each other and that. 

“ Can I ask you a question?” He looked curious at me while he was eating an apple.

“ That is?” He bit in his apple and he enjoyed it. I must laugh about that and was thinking how I should say it.

“ What kind of beast had the Kazekage inside of him?” He almost choked in his apple and I helped with slapping his back.

“ Why are you curious about that?” He coughed a few times and I shrugged my shoulders.

“ Just curious. He had told me yesterday that he couldn’t sleep, because of that beast. But he didn’t have him anymore. I didn’t know you could remove a beast inside of you.” I looked confused at him and he was thinking.

“ Well, it is a bit complicated. But if you want to know more, then you must talk with my little brother. If he want to. He is not a person who talks a lot.” He ate further his apple and we walked further. He is not a person who talks a lot… Had a beast inside of him… So he was also a Jinchuriki… Interesting…

“ Well, than I’m going to look if he has time to talk.” I waved at him and ran to the building of the Kazekage. He waved back and went further with looking for stuff what he must buy for his big sister.

I arrived at his office and knocked on the door, I was a bit nervous. Because he is different than Tsunade. “ Come in.” I opened the door and closed it behind me, and saw also a girl standing in the room. She was not so happy to see me, I don’t know why but I think she don’t like me very much although I had never see her before.

“ Miyako? Is something wrong?” I shook my head and walked a bit further in the office.

“ No, Kazekage-sama. I was curious if you had some time to talk…” I noticed the death glares what I got from that girl. Geez, What the hell is wrong with her?

“ To talk? Talk about what?” He looked at me with no expressions, and I hate that very much… “ Just talking about something… It is difficult to explain… Sorry Kazekage-sama.” I bowed to him and I heard him sighing. 

“ Do you really think that the Kazekage has time for that. Talking with you?” I looked up and gave her directly a death glare.

“ I don’t know what is wrong with you? But can you leave me alone?” We were staring at each other when I heard Temari.

“ Matsuri, have you nothing to do? You can help Sari with cleaning some rooms, if you want to be useful for the Kazekage.” She said sternly and Matsuri was right away. I sighed and scratched my head.

“ Gaara, you can take a break if you want. I will watch here if something happened.” He wasn’t sure about that, but because his sister gave a glare at him he just accept it and pulled of his Kazekage robe. 

“ Okay.” He just nodded that we must go out of the office, and I did what he ask with signing. “ Sorry, if I bothers you Kazekage-sa-“

“ You can call me Gaara…” I was surprised by that and nodded to him. “ Okay Gaara… I hope that I don’t bother you about this, but I have actually a lot of questions, especially about that beast story. If you want to talk about it, I had heard from your brother that you are a person who don’t talk very much.” I blushed a bit and we were already out of the building walking somewhere through the village.

“ Yes, that’s right. I’m not a person who don’t talk that much.” He looked at me, and I was just staring at him. He had beautiful eyes, just like Naruto. Well Gaara has kind of jade color eyes and Naruto ocean blue. I blushed a bit and looked away.

“ Is something wrong?” I shook my head and was looking where we could talk in peace a bit. “ Do you know where we could talk in peace somewhere?” I was still looking around.

“ We can go to your house like yesterday.” He also sound monotone. Why is he like that? I’m going to try to get him more open. “ Yeah, we can do that.” We walked to my house and we were sitting in the living room.

“ I’m glad that you make some time to talk with me.” I smiled to him, but I got nothing back. Kazekage or not he is sometimes rude with replying. 

“ What do you want to talk about?” He looked at me, but I couldn’t say if he was curious or not. So irritating, but he looks actually cute! 

“ I want to talk about that beast something. I know that Naruto had also one, but I had heard from you that you haven’t anymore. I didn’t knew you could remove it.” I was looking at him, in the hope that he would talk back.

“ You can’t remove it. I was kidnapped by an organization, who wanted the One Tailed beast also called the Shukaku. But if you remove a Tailed beast out a Jinchuriki you would die.” My eyes went wide, and he was just looking at me.

“ But how can you be still alive?!” I couldn’t think anymore. If you remove a beast from a Jinchuriki you would die. But how is he still living?

“ A person out of my village, gave her life for me. So I could be still the Kazekage in this village.” I was amazed to hear that.

“ Wow, that is just wow… Well, I wanted to ask you that because of Naruto…” I looked at my hands and don’t know how to start it. Gaara is friends with Naruto, so I don’t want to give Naruto a bad name to his friend. 

“ What is wrong with Naruto, did he something to you?” I saw that he looked irritated and I nodded. “ I just accepted it, because I wanted to get over with. It wasn’t his fault, well a bit. But the one who was really wrong was his beast. I don’t know how many tails, but he is also a Jinchuriki.” I sighed deep and tried to relax, but  I couldn’t. I was too tense and all. “ What did he exactly do to you?” I saw he got a bit angry and I shook my head. “ I don’t want to tell it, because it hurt me very much.” His expression changed and was looking forward.

“ I just wanted to have someone to love, but it is very difficult to find someone. Do you have someone who you love?” He shook his head. “ I’m not so good with love… I have no experience with that… I don’t know how to love someone…” That was shocking for me, he is a guy at an age to love someone and that. “ Really? But your kanji said love, so I thought that you had experience with that.” I pointed to his kanji and went with his eyes up and then back at me. “ No, just the opposite of it…” I know that there is more, but I don’t want to push him. I can see that he is not used to, to talk with people like this. And he don’t even know how to love someone. Does he has any friends? Beside Naruto. “ Ne, Gaara.” I smiled to him.

“Hn.” He looked at me and waited for what I want to say.

“ Can I become your friend?” I looked at him and he was surprised when I asked it. And he nodded slowly with a blush on his cheeks. “ Thank you Gaara!” I hugged him and noticed he flinched a bit and I let him go in an instant. “ I’m sorry Gaara!” He shook his head and stood up. “ I think, that I’m going back to my office. I hope that you got the information what you want.” I nodded and he walked out of the house. Miya baka!! What have you done? You know that he has no experience with love! So also hugging! I slapped my forehead with my hand and was laying on the couch. He is interesting, that is for sure. I chuckled a bit. I locked the door and went upstairs to the bathroom I brushed my teeth’s and brushed my hair I got changed in my pajama and went in bed. It was so lonely without Kimiki and Naruto in bed. I sighed and laid on my side and tried to get some sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

 I was just learning some medical ninjutsu what I had written on some notes from the scrolls from Konoha’s library. I was glad that Temari had arranged that I could learn in the greenhouses nearby the hospital. I also learned to make some medication. She was amazed that I had so many notes from medical ninjutsu. Some men who were also working in the greenhouses helped me how to mix some herbs to get medication. They also learned me to make some antidotes. I was very glad that Temari had did this to me. I didn’t noticed that I was watched by someone, but I didn’t know until the guys didn’t response. I turned around and saw Gaara looking into the greenhouses. I waved at him and smiled, and saw that he didn’t knew what he must do and just walked away. I laid my stuff on the table and ran out the greenhouses.

“ Gaara!” He stopped with walking and looked over his shoulder. It looks like that he was shy… How cute.

“ Hn.” He turned around and saw he wasn’t feeling comfy. “ I was just looking, what you were doing… That’s all.” I looked confused at him and shook my head a little.

“ Are you very busy today? I just wanted to talk with you again. It is very nice to talk with you Gaara.” I gave him a bright smile, and saw some red color on his cheeks. If I talk a lot to him, then he would maybe talk a lot back.

“ I don’t think that I’m very busy… You can come at six… Good luck with your medical jutsu.” He walked away and I rest my hands on my hips. “ What a strange cute guy.” I whispered to myself and chuckled a bit and went back to learn more medical jutsu and making medication.

It was 6 o’clock and I was also done with learning. The two guys were impressed that I hold it that long with training. They helped me with cleaning and I washed my hands. I took the medications what I had made with me. I said goodbye to them and went back to my house. It was actually late, so I took a quick shower and got dressed again and ran to the Kazekage building and knocked on the door.

“Come…In…” Huh? That was a weird answer. I opened the door and saw Gaara very busy with his paperwork. I closed the door slowly behind me and walked to him. “Are you sure that you have time, to have a chat with me Kazeka-“ He looked at me with a stern face and I was thinking what I could have been saying wrong, then I know it. “ I mean Gaara…” He looked back at his work. Okay… He don’t like it that I call him Kazekage. “ Just wait a second.” He said that with a tone of I just have to wait… He is so strange, but I like that. I think I will take this challenge. I smiled and saw a chair and was sitting on that. He looks so handsome, and I love his red hair. Well, if you look different at it is kind of auburn. Although he is different from Naruto, somehow they look the same… It was almost 7 o’clock and I watched Gaara. I stood up again and walked to him. “ Uhm Gaara… Not to be rude, but we are a hour further.” He looked up and was watching at the clock, and I saw that he blushed a little. “ Sorry…” That sounds so cute from him! “ Uhh. Don’t worry Gaara.” I smiled to him, and he cleaned up the papers and make a few stockings of it. He got up and pulled off his Kazekage robe and hang it somewhere in his office.

“ Where do you want to talk?” I was thinking and couldn’t think of a place, I find it every time awkward to chat in my house… What would people thinking?

“ Uhm… Can we maybe go to a pub or something? Or is that not good for you title?” He looked first at me if I was crazy or something, but then he nodded. “ We can go to the pub, we have one…” He walked out of his office and I followed him. On the way going to the pub it was very silent, but I couldn’t think of what I could say… “ So… Gaara…” He looked at me and must blushing… I actually don’t know what to say! “ Uhm… Are you going out a lot?” I looked at him and cocked a bit my head and he shook his head. “ Okay… So let’s go to the pub!” I grabbed his arm and took him with me to the pub. We sat together at a table and it was really full in here, but I was glad that we had a seat for the two of us.

I noticed that Gaara was tense, but I hope that he would get comfy. I’m actually also tensed, it is so crowded in here. “ Gome Gaara. I didn’t knew that it was so crowded in here.” I looked a bit uncomfortable and he was also looking like that. “ Don’t worry… What do you want to drink?” I looked on the menu card and was looking what I should drink, Gaara did also the same. 

“ I want to try sake!” He looked at me with wide eyes and I cocked confused my head to him and he just looked fast back to the menu card. “ What are you going to choose Gaara? Try sake too! You must go doing things what you never do in your life once.” I looked at him right in his eyes and I saw that he wanted to look away, but somehow he still watched also in my eyes. It took some minutes when we look away from each other and ordered our drinks.

“ Ne, Gaara…” I looked at him with a smile and leaned with my chin on my hands.

“Hn.” He looked at me with his arms crossed.

“ Have you never loved someone before?” He was surprised with that question and shook his head, and I saw that he don’t wanted questions of that further. I saw that he looked hurt…

“ I’m sorry Gaara, I didn’t knew that I would hurt you with that.” I looked at my hands and then to other people. We got our drinks and I was going to try. “ Wow what a taste...” Gaara took also a sip of his sake, and he gave me a face that I burst out of laughter. He got red cheeks and put the sake back on the table.

“ Gome, Gome Gaara. But your face was so funny when you took a sip of your sake.” I wiped off the tears from laughing and he wasn’t very happy, but then I saw a small smile on his face. Yeah, it worked.

We had drank what sake, and after some hours we went back to my house. Gaara must help me with walking, I think that I had drank too much… I was glad that Gaara was more sober then I. He didn’t drink that much. We had arrived at my house and I couldn’t get my key in the lock, but Gaara helped me and we got inside. First he placed me on the couch and was laying all spread on it and I heard that Gaara closed the door. I was almost sleeping and felt that he lifted me up, I don’t know maybe because I was drunk or something. But it felt that Gaara is not so shy when I’m almost knockout.

* * *

 Why must she being drunk? I don’t get women at all. I laid her on bed and placed the sheets over her. She looked actually peaceful when she is sleeping, all wasn’t I very sure if she was sleeping but more knockout. I poked her a few times in her cheek, but no response. I think that she is asleep. I sighed and went back downstairs, I felt that I had a headache. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and fill it with water and took some gulps from it. Shall I get back to my office, or wait here until she is awake again and see if everything is alright. 

I scratched my head and went sitting on the couch and was looking around. She had a big house for her alone… but this was the only house what I could give her, there were no more houses for one people to live in. She is actually funny… And she try to get me more talking. I had noticed that, like every day she want to talk with me. Not with Temari or Kankuro, but only with me actually. Why want she so badly talking with me? I had my hands in my hair and leaned against the leaning of the couch. What should I do? I had never contact with a girl before, besides Temari and Matsuri but I must rescue her in the past… A chat with a girl is so strange… She is nice and that, but also so energetic… I’m also curious what had happened between her and Naruto… I sighed and stood up from the couch.

I walked upstairs and was looking at Miyako if she was still sleeping. She had kicked her sheets on the ground and I had a small smile on my face and laid the sheets back over her. I removed some hairs out of her face and was looking at her. I had never imagined that a girl would be so glad to hang out with me. Although I had heard from Temari that there are many girls who want to go out with me, but she had also warned me about them. That many girls only want to go out with me because I’m the Kazekage. I don’t get women’s and girls. I looked at Miyako… But somehow she is different, she tried very hard to get in my reach… My hand went to her face and I stroked it a bit. I realized what I did and put my hand fast back. I looked away from her and stood up again and walked back downstairs. I searched for a piece of paper and a pencil, I had found them and wrote something down. I went out of her house and went back to my own house at the Kazekage building.

“ Maybe a hot shower would be nice.” I walked to the bathroom and undressed myself. I went under the shower and washed my body and my hair… Somehow I couldn’t get Miyako out of my head. I get every time her face in my head and see her smiling. I sighed and turned off the shower and dried myself. I got dressed again and went back to my office. I put on my Kazekage robe and went further with paperwork. I hope that she would leave me alone tomorrow… Otherwise I couldn’t think straight anymore. Maybe I should ask Kankuro for some advice… Girls are a bit troublesome…


	14. Chapter 14

Some days has passed and I was as usual very busy with my paperwork. On the other hand I would give Miyako the fault, but it is also my fault. I had never thought that someone wanted to talk to me a lot. She always ask me if I had time to talk with her. It is actually nice to talk with someone about some stuff and that. It also relaxed me, to talk with someone. Although I had many work to do, but to relax a bit I have always time for that. Temari had sometimes passed by to ask how it is, and if I liked to talk with Miyako. I had truly told her that I like it, and that it is also relaxing. I also noticed that Miyako came by at six, I don’t think that she know that I work 24/7 because I can’t sleep. I sighed and looked at my paperwork, it is so much. How could the council think that this is done in a day? I stood up from my chair and walked to the door and opened it and looked in the hallway. Maybe would fresh air help me. I walked on the stairs to the balcony. I walked to the railing and enjoyed the breeze what was flewing through Suna. 

 I sighed and looked up to the sky. Maybe has Temari right and work I too hard, even Kankuro is saying the same as Temari. I was surprised when someone put their hands around my head covering my eyes. The skin was soft and I had a suspicion who it could be.

“Guess who I am.” She chuckled and I knew who it was. “ Miyako, what are you doing here?” She removed her hands and I turned around. “ Just asking how you have been, and how it is going with your work, Gaara~” She said my name what longer, what does that mean? She was smiling at me and it was actually… What was Kankuro said how it looks like? Oh yeah, cute. Yeah, her smiling looks cute. “ Well… I’m doing fine… And with the paperwork too… But is there something wrong, why you are here so early?” She cocked her head and looked confused. “ Early?” Okay, she don’t know that she visits me all day around six? I don’t get women. I sighed and crossed my arms and looked back at her. “ Yes, everyday you are visiting me around six to ask me if I want to talk with you.” I saw she was blushing and looked away from me. So she didn’t know. “ I’m sorry Gaara… But I wanted to ask you if want to do something with me. The whole day.” She smiled and my eyes went wide. The whole day?! Does she think that I have free time for the whole day?! I am already out of mine routine, because she'd like to talk to me. But… Doing something else then doing my paperwork that sounds not bad, but I’m the Kazekage! I have to do my duty… But Miyako is nice, and I don’t want that she get offended. I sighed again and nodded. “ We can do something today.” She was all happy and that and we walked back to my office.

“ Hey Gaara. What were you doing? Miyako?” She waved at Temari and I watched Temari. 

“ I was taking some fresh air on the balcony, and I’m going to do something with Miyako. So can you watch on the building while I’m gone? Or had you other plans?” She shook her head and was smiling at me or us. I don’t know actually. 

“ No, no I had no plans for today. I will watch the building. Have fun you two.” She waved at us and walked to one of the rooms in the building. Miyako and I looked at each other and walked further to my office. I pulled off my Kazekage robe and hang it somewhere on the wall and we walked outside of the building.

“ What do you want to do?” I saw she was thinking and I just was looking at the sky. “ You know that we must have a shelter when it is between 12 o‘clock and 2 o’clock. Because the sun is on his highest and it is really hot here.” She nodded to me and she had a idea. “ We can go again to the pub! But then I don’t drink that many sake again. Hehehe.” I remembered the day that we were going to the pub for the first time and that she was really drunk. The next day she came at my office and apologized many times. I must say many times that it was alright, but she didn’t believe me and was afraid that I don’t wanted to talk to her again. “What do you want to do in the pub?” She shrugged her shoulders and took me at my arm and brought me to the pub. 

We were sitting again on the same spot in the pub. I had the feeling that it was just yesterday that we got here for the first time in this pub. I looked at her and she was looking in the menu card and was waiting what she would order. “ Ne, Gaara…” She looked at me with a no expression face. “ Hn.” She looked back at the menu card and then back at me. “ Can we also eating here? I had no breakfast this morning. I’m a bit out of money…” She looked directly back at the menu card. Wait, what?! already out of her money?! What kind of things is she buying?! “ How do you mean, already out of your money.” I said sternly, and I saw that she flinched. “ Well…” She was still hiding behind the menu card. “ Look at me when I’m talking to you!” I had crossed my arms and looked angry now. She did what I had said, but she wanted to look away and was blushing. Why is she blushing? “ Well, explain to me.”

“ I had… bought a present… For you.” What, she had bought a present for me? Why?

“ Why have you bought a present for me?” I looked confused at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. I saw that she had a bag with her. She went to her bag and was searching for something. I was looking around the pub and then she held a present in front of my nose. “ I hope… You like… It…” I took it and removed the wrapping paper, and saw a small teddy bear, with love on the heart… Why is she giving me this? And especially with love on it? “ Th-Thank y-you…” I placed it next to me and was looking back at her. Why is she giving me this? I don’t understand… “ Gaara, is something wrong?” I shook my head and stood up. “ Let’s walk.” I grabbed the teddy bear and walked out of the pub and sensed that she was following me. “ Did I something wrong? Gaara!” I turned around, but didn’t know that she was running and we bumped into each other and it was black for some seconds. 

I opened my eyes and saw that Miyako was laying on top of me. I could feel her soft skin and her hair. I looked up at her and saw she was still unconscious. I lifted her up with my sand, so that I was able to stood up again and carried her in my arms and teleported myself with sand to her home. I laid her in bed after that I was sitting on the edge of the bed and was sighing. Just like when she was drunk… I looked at her and stroked her cheek, I was afraid what I was doing. I had never done this before by a girl… I was glad that Kankuro could give me some advice, but I’m not sure if it is true… That she want it. I stroked further and she make some noises…

“ Hey little bro, you wanted to see me? What do you want to talk about?” He was looking at me with his hands in his pockets and looked curious.

“ I had some questions about girls.” He gave me a dirty grin and I sighed. I was right, Kankuro know a lot about girls and women.

“ Just ask me little bro.” He grabbed a chair and was sitting the opposite of me. 

“ I think that Miyako likes it to be a lot with me. She want to chat every day. And smiles every time at me.” He was thinking and I sighed and crossed my arms. “ I don’t get girls, you know.” I looked at my papers where I was busy with.

“ I know, little bro. Girls are not very easy, but I think that she likes you very much. Although you have said before that she had maybe something with Naruto. But to hear at her story I don’t think that they had a relationship. Maybe a close bond, but I don’t think that there was more. But what do you want to know exactly?” He looked at me and had his arms behind his head. 

“ I think that I like her. Not exactly when I first saw her, but she is so different from the other girls. Even Temari is saying that, she don’t look at me like that I’m the Kazekage, but just a normal boy if you understand me. But I’m not sure if she likes me…

“ That’s difficult…” I saw that he was thinking and I sighed again and wrote something down on a piece of paper. “ Maybe you must ask her, if she likes you.” I felt that my face became warm and Kankuro must laugh. “ It is not a disaster if you ask her something like that. Maybe you get rejected, but there are more girls.”

“ Yeah, but not so many as her.” I replied back with a stern voice. He sighed and crossed his arms.

“ Has Temari explained to you what people do if they really loves each other?” I shook my head and he started to explain at me…

I felt a hand by my cheek and I woke up from my flashback. I saw she was awake and smiled at me. “ You were in very deep thoughts, Gaara.” In an instant I saw her smile fade away and looked to the other way. Why isn’t she smiling anymore? I removed my hand from her cheek and was still watching her. She got up a little and stretched out her body.

“ Sorry that I bumped into you.” I shook my head and placed my hands on my legs.

“ Don’t worry about that. Well, now you are awake I’m going back to my office.” I stood up, but then I felt her hand holding my hand.

“ Would you please stay the night with me?” I was surprised by that question, but I couldn’t understand why. “ I have nightmares again, so I hope… If you are with me that they would be gone. So would you please stay this night with me?” I looked at the ground, and was thinking. Shall I do it? I looked at her teddy bear what I was holding. I looked at the word love. Does this mean that she loves me? But can I love her back? I don’t know nothing about love. Although that Kankuro had explained to me… I still don’t understand it.

“ Okay… I will stay this night with you… But must I really lay with you in the same bed?” She nodded slowly.

“ but don’t worry. I will do nothing. “ She laughed and I had a smile on my face. I told her that I went first home to get some clothes and that I was back in a few seconds. I teleported back to my own house grabbed some clothes and teleported back. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I walked back to her bedroom and saw that she was also changed. I felt that my cheeks were burning, she could be better be naked. She is wearing almost nothing. 

“ Is something wrong Gaara?” She looks so innocent… Why is she doing this to me? I put the teddy bear somewhere in the room and was sitting next to her in bed with the sheets over our legs till our mid. “ No, there is nothing Miyako.” I looked at the sheets… How long has it been when I was in bed? “ Miya…” I looked up to her and she repeated it again. “ You can call me Miya…” I nodded slowly and she was going to lay comfortable in bed, and was laying against me. “ Why are you laying against me?” I flinched a bit when I felt her skin against my skin. “ Then I could fall peacefully in sleep, Gaara…” I swallowed a few times and was also going to lay in bed and was looking at the ceiling. I could still feel her skin against mine… It is almost torturing me…

“ Good night Gaara…”

“ Good night Miyako…”

“ It is Miya…” I sighed.

“ Good night Miya…” Then it was silent and was thinking how I must take this whole happening…


	15. Chapter 15

 The whole night  I was panicking that she would do something in her sleep. Every time she moved in bed. Every time I felt her skin against my skin. It was soft and warm, but I don’t know how I must feel about this. She is nice and that… I was laying on my side and was watching her. She was laying with her face to me, and she looked so peaceful. I removed some hair out of her face and stroked her cheek a bit. I went with my thumb over her lips and they felt also soft. What is this feeling inside of me… I went closer with my face, and our lips touched almost each other, when I suddenly hear that she woke up. I went back with my face and looked how she woke up.

 “ Good morning Gaara.” She smiled and stretched out her body. She looked at me and was still smiling. “ Have you slept?” I shook my head and she gave me a sad face.

“ I told you that I couldn’t sleep.” I was sitting in bed and also stretching my body. She looked at me and was sitting on her knees looking at me. “ Yeah, but maybe you could try to sleep.” She placed her hands on her legs and was still watching me. She is actually gorgeous… Her eyes, they were beautiful green and that. I was actually surprised that she could live with that long hair of hers in this desert. We were looking at each other and I noticed that she came closer. What in the world is happening? Maybe was Kankuro right. Maybe I like her, and she me… But must it always begin with sex? I had heard of Kankuro that the most of the couples begin with sex in the relationship… 

“ Gaara~” She was so close with her face, that I could feel her warm breath against my skin. Shall I take this chance? “ Gaara~” She whispered my name and brushed her lips against my cheek. If I must be honest, she is really horny… I stroked her cheek with one hand and we gave each other a kiss. That was nice… I gave another kiss and so we went on a few times. She was sitting on my lap and I stroked her back. She moaned and kissed in my neck… “ Miya… I don’t actually think that we must do this…” But it felt good, but it felt also wrong. “ Don’t worry Gaara… This is something what you are not used to do it… So don’t worry… Relax a bit…” I sighed and just listened to her. I kissed her and put my tongue inside of her mouth. She was surprised that I did it, but closed her eyes and was kissing me back. She was riding me a little and I felt something growing in my pants. “ Miya, something feel weird…” She looked at me and was looking down and was smiling. “ You are horny too…” My face got red and she went further in my neck. “ Just relax Gaara…” She kissed my chest and went to my pants. She pulled it off. “ Miya… Are you very sure about this?” She nodded with a smile. “ The question is, are you sure Gaara?” I swallowed a few times. And nodded then. She also pulled of my underwear and my member was lifting up. Enjoying the freedom that he got. She was looking at it with wide eyes, and was touching the top of my member. I hissed at the feeling and she smirked. “ I didn’t knew that you had that big!” My cheeks became redder and redder. She just haven’t to say it that loud… I sighed and tried to get comfortable. I hissed again and felt that she was licking it. She had closed her eyes and put the top in her mouth… It was so sensitive… That’s why Kankuro said that this was an awesome feeling, when a woman licked at your member… 

I went with my hand through her hair, and she put the whole thing in her mouth… “ Hah.” I arched my back and leaned with my head against the headboard and held her hair tight in my hand. “ Miya… Hah…” I looked at her and she started to suck at it and I couldn’t control myself anymore. I rocked my hips and my member went deeper in her mouth. The feeling was amazing… “ Miya, could you stop?” She sucked on it and put it out of her mouth and wiped her mouth off. I panted and smiled at her. “ You are amazing Miya… Have you done this earlier?” She shook my head and was sitting on my lap again. “ No…” There is something, what she don’t want to talk about… “ Miya is there something? I can see it at your face…” I held her face between my hands and looked serious at her. “ I-I-I had sex… With…” So, she no virgin anymore… “ You had sex with who?” I maybe think who it is… “ Was it Naruto?” Her eyes went wide and nodded and placed her face on my shoulder, and I could feel a kind of depression from her… 

She had explained to me what had happened between her and Naruto. I was actually shocked that Naruto had did that to her, well actually the Kyuubi… I wiped off the tears from her cheeks. “ But I think that it was more the fault of the Kyuubi. Then that of him…” She looked at me and just shrugged her shoulders. I had a small smile on my face and just hugged her. “ Are you not mad at me?” I looked at her confused, and didn’t know why I should be mad at her. “ That I have talked like that about your friend.” I shook my head and caressed her cheeks. “ No, I’m not mad at you.” I gave her a kiss on her mouth and she gave me one back. She got off me and I did my pants well. Although I didn’t cum, I think that this is enough for just now. “ Gaara, do you want to spend the day with me again?” I was thinking and nodded to her. “ Yeah, I think that I can spend the day with you.” She had a bright smile on her face and hugged me. I snuggled my face into her hair and hold her tight against me… “ But do you mind, if I work a bit in the evening?” She shook her head and we went off the bed and she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I make the bed and gathered my clothes. She was done and all dressed, and I took a quick shower. 

I sighed and leaned my head on my arms what was leaning against the wall. What was I actually doing? We had kind of make out sort of. I sighed again and began to wash my hair and my body. But was it serious? I know now that she had sex with Naruto… Does that mean, that I betray him? But she had told me that they are no friends anymore… Because of the Kyuubi. So that means that I’m not betraying him… Should I take this… Or just wait if this is serious between me and Miya… I washed my face and turned the shower off and dried myself and got dressed again. I walked downstairs and smelled something delicious. Miya was cooking something and heard that I came down.

“ Hey Gaara. Was the shower nice? I’m cooking something for breakfast, you could just sit down.” I nodded to her and was sitting at the dining table. “ Yeah, the shower was nice… What are you actually cooking?” She wanted to answer my question, but we heard hard knocking at the door. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

“ Gaara where were you!? We were searching for you the whole day and yesterday!!” My eyes were wide and saw a very angry Temari in front of me. 

“ How did you know that I was here?” She tried to calm down, and I crossed my arms.

“ That doesn’t matter! Couldn’t you just say where you were?! We were worried about you?!” I had never seen Temari that frustrated. 

“ Are you forgotten what had happened?! When you was kidnapped?!” She got tears in her eyes and I scratches my head.

“ Temari, please calm down…” I sighed and took her inside and let her sit in the living room. She wiped off her tears and I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Miya was looking curious and confused at me and I shook my head. She went further with cooking and I brought the glass of water to Temari. She took it and took some gulps. 

“ Sorry Gaara… I went overboard… But I was really worried…” I sat next to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. 

“ Don’t worry Temari… I was all this time with Miyako… And yes, I had should contact you that I was here, but some things had happened and I was forgotten to contact you or Kankuro.” I looked at her serious and she nodded.

“ Ne, Temari. Do you want to join us with breakfast?” We both looked at Miya and she shook her head.

“ No, I have some important things to do.” She stood up and bowed to us and walked out of the house. I also stood up and walked with Miya to the dining table and started to eat our breakfast.

When we were done we were walking through Suna. She had told that she loved to walk. She had also walked a lot with Naruto in Konoha. Then I had a question in my mind, but I don’t know if I must ask her that. It is actually none of my business, but I just want to help her with Naruto. 

“ Miya?” She looked at me and gave me a smile. “ Yes, Gaara?” I looked forward and then back to her. “ Do you want to write a letter to Naruto?” I looked at her and she was facing the ground. “ I don’t know if he want a letter from me… I was the one who broke our friendship…” She looked up and was facing me. She looked hurt, I must hadn’t ask that to her. I sighed and we walked further. “ Sorry that I brought it up…” She smiled at me and shook her head. “ Don’t bother about it Gaara. It was nice of you to ask. Oh before I forget it. Uhm, do you mind if I leave the village for a couple of days?” I looked directly stern at her and wasn’t sure to let her leave the village. “ Why would you leave the village for a couple of days?” I saw she was startled that I had ask her. “ Have you forget that? I had told you guys that I was on a journey. So I want to went further with my journey… But don’t worry I will come back here.” She gave me a smile and I sighed and nodded. “ You can leave the village. I can’t force you to not go on your journey what you was already doing. How long would you be away?” She was thinking and had one finger against her cheek and was also sighing. “ I don’t know… But it would surely takes some days…” She had put her hands behind her back and walked with a bright smile further. “ But are you sure that you would come back here?” She nodded at me and hugged me suddenly. “ Of course I’m coming back…” She gave a quick kiss on my mouth and let me go and walked further. I felt that my cheeks were burning and tried to focus. I saw some people looking and smiled at me. They don’t know that it wasn’t serious. 

We had walked a lot and were back at her house. I had brought my paperwork with me and was working at the dining table. Miya was upstairs, not knowing what she was actually doing upstairs. Maybe she is already packing her stuff for the journey… But I don’t trust it very much. She was acting a bit strange. Maybe I should write a letter to Tsunade again. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down for Lady Tsunade. I hope that I didn’t make a stupid decision to let her leave the village. I was done with writing the letter and went back to my paperwork. It was so much, it sound maybe hard but I was glad that she went on a journey. So that I could do my paperwork properly. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut!

I was busy in my room, and was glad that Gaara was doing his paperwork downstairs. I had in case locked my door, but just like with Naruto. Gaara is also a ninja and he can teleport with his sand. So locking the door has no use actually. But I don’t care, I don’t think that Gaara just would teleport in my room without knocking. I was reading some books for my research, but I couldn’t find anything. I sighed and laid on my back on bed. Why is this so difficult, I just want to know who could had destroy my village. And I hate it that Tsunade don’t want to give me some information. I got up again and was thinking… I grabbed the scrolls for medical ninjutsu and was studying them. Then I had found the jutsu what could help me to retrieve the information what I need. I put the medical scrolls in my bag and ran downstairs.

“ Gaara, I’m going to the greenhouses. I want to make some medicine for my journey and antidotes. So I’m back in a few hours.” He just nodded and gave a quick kiss on his cheek and ran out of the house to the greenhouses. I greeted the two men who had helped me earlier and I went already to make some medication and antidotes and learning how I could do that jutsu. I looked in the corner of my eyes to the two men and was thinking how I should do this… One of the men helped me with some medication and I tried that jutsu on him. I saw that his eyes were closing and collapsed. I caught him and laid him on the ground. I put the medication in my bag and did also the jutsu on him. I caught him too and laid them also on the ground. I walked back to my house and was glad that I did it. Shall I use this jutsu also on Gaara?

I was back earlier than expected and Gaara was also surprised by that. I gave a kiss on his cheek and went back upstairs. I cleaned the books were people couldn’t find them and put my bag in the closet and got changed. I let my hair loose and brushed it on bed. I heard that Gaara went upstairs and was looking at me through the doorway. He came closer and was sitting next to me on the bed, he wasn’t sure to do next.

  
“Everything alright Gaara?” I moved some hair from his face.

  
“Is this serious between us?” His face was serious and looked deep in my eyes. To be honest I have feelings for him and he is very kind to me. And I love to talk with him about several things. But I had never thought he would ask something like that. I wasn’t sure he liked me too. I couldn’t also believe that I was that stupid again...

  
“Well it depends… D-Do you like me?” My face was red and my heart was beating fast. He was still looking seriously at me. I saw that his face became closer. My breathing became more difficult. I also felt his breath on my skin what gives me goosebumps.

  
“To be honest, I don’t know. But you are definitely different than the other girls.” There were just some inches between us. “But every time you are with me, my body feels weird and I don’t know how to behave when I’m with you.” His voice was very soft and I could feel his forehead against mine. Our lips could almost touch each other. “But I don’t know anything about this. How to love someone, caress someone… Pleasure someone.” He looked me in the eyes and I must blush very hard. “And I’m very sure to pleasure you.” His face was also red. Without thinking I pressed my lips against his. I felt him flinching but relaxed after some seconds.

  
He copied my movements with his lips. He laid me gently on my back and bended over me. I went with my hand through his hair and kissed him again. His hands were exploring my body. I felt he wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Do what you want to do Gaara.” His eyes went wide, swallowed and nodded serious. He gave me a kiss on the mouth, cheek and sucked than on my neck. I moved with my legs a bit and began to pant. “Gaara…” I whispered his name and heard a soft chuckle from him. His hands were under my shirt on their way to my breasts. “Aah.”

  
“Do I something wrong?” I shook my head and gave him a smile.

  
“It is very sensitive.” He gave me a grin and removed than my shirt and began to suck at one nipple. “Aah! Gaara…” I held his hair more tight in my hand.

  
He played with my nipples for minutes and I couldn’t hold it any longer. “Gaara… I… want more…” He came back with his face above mine. With a sexy dominant grin on his face he kissed me again. He put his tongue into my mouth what surprised me. Our kiss became more passionate and I could feel the warmth between us.

  
His hand went from my breast to my thigh and stroked it a bit. I arched mine back a bit when I suddenly felt his fingers at my vagina. He rubbed softly with two fingers at my sensitive spot. “Gaara…” I panted his name and couldn’t think straight anymore. This was so much different than with Naruto. Although it was because of that stupid beast of his. But Gaara acts more like an adult than Naruto.

  
While I was in thought I felt suddenly two fingers inside of me. “Aaaah!” I came back to the reality and noticed that Gaara looked a bit irritated. “Gomene Gaara… Aah… Aaah…” He went faster and deeper with his two fingers.

  
“How dare you to ignore me.” He gave me a quick smirk and went faster with his fingers.

  
“Aaaah!! Gaara!! Not so fast… I can’t… I can’t hold it any longer!! Aaah!!” My breathing became louder just like my moans. His breathing became also louder.

  
“Scream my name when you cum.” He layed one hand next to my head and the other hand went faster and deeper in my vagina. His hand slapped against the skin between my legs. It was so wet there. My mind went all fuzzy and could only say his name. “Gaara… Gaara… I… I… I’m gonna cum!!! Gaara!!!!” With his last thrust with his fingers I came and my juices fluided out of my vagina. Omg, that was amazing… for someone with no experience… It was incredible amazing…   
We both tried to catch our breath again. It was still sensitive as if I was still cumming all over again. Gaara was laying next to me with a very happy and satisfied face. “This was amazing.” He turned his face towards me and gave me a gentle soft smile. I chuckled a but and went on top of him.

  
“But we are not done yet, my lord.” I saw he was surprised by that, but gave me an accepted nod. I smirked and kissed him again. His hands were stroking my back while I went from his mouth to his neck and sucked at it. He was hissing at the feeling what make me laugh a bit. “I will not disappoint you kazekage-sama. I will give you a lot of pleasure too.” I gave several little kisses on his chest and moved my mouth slowly with every kiss lower. Until had reached his erection. I removed his pants and underwear. I teased the top of his member a bit with my index finger. Gaara hissed at the feeling and looked a bit unsure at me. “Relax Gaara. Nothing to worry about.” I gave him a quick soft kiss and went back to his erection.

  
I licked the pre cum away and began to explore his massive erection with my tongue. Omg his thing is much bigger than that of Naruto. I keep licking and watched how Gaara enjoyed the experience. He had one arm above his eyes and his other hand next to him. Clinching the blanket because of the sensitive spots I was hitting with my tongue.

  
After I had licked his erection a few times. I began to massage it with my hands. This was also for the first time that I have done this. My face was red and didn’t dare to look at him. His breathing became more heavy. “Mi…ya…” He looked at me with a very soft expression on his face. I bended over him and kissed him again. While I was kissing him I gave him a handjob. I tried different methods to give him a lot great pleasure. He let me than stop with kissing and his voice became very husky. “ This feels very good Miya…” I smiled at him and went further with kissing in his neck. I moved my hand faster. Gaara arched his back a bit and began to pant very hard. “Miya… aah… aaah… aaah…”   
I went more faster, his erection became more hard than it was. “I think im close. It feels very weird down there.” I went with my mouth to his erection and put it full in my mouth. I sucked and bobbed my head up and down. With every few seconds I bobbed faster. “Aaaaah!! Miya!!!” He layed his hand on my head and began to move with his hips. His cock came deep in my throat. I got tears in my eyes and felt that it began to throb. “Miya, im cumming!!!” He loaded my whole mouth with his sperm. I tried to swallow a lot.

  
He pulled his cock out of my mouth. I swallowed the last bit of his cum and cleaned my mouth. “That was amazing Gaara.” I kissed him on the cheek. His face was still red but gave me a smile back.

  
“ I’m going to take a shower, want to join?” He nodded and we both went to the bathroom and took a shower together.

After we were done with taking a shower we were sitting in the living room in our pajamas. Well Gaara was only wearing his pants and a fishnet shirt. I was watching television while Gaara was busy with some papers on the couch, but I couldn’t focus of what just happened. Gaara and I had just sex a moment ago. It was amazing and great, but… That doesn’t mean that I don’t like Naruto anymore. Okay we are not friends anymore because I wanted that. But my feelings haven’t never changed. I looked at Gaara in the corner of my eyes. But he is nice too and that… I sighed and Gaara was looking at me.

“ Everything alright?” I looked up at him and nodded.

“ Yeah, I’m just a bit tired. And tomorrow is the big day.” I smiled at him and he laid his papers on the table.

“ Why aren’t you already going to bed? I yawned and nodded to him.

“ Yeah, are you coming soon? I’m afraid that I will have my nightmares again…” He just give me nod and I gave a kiss on his cheek and went to bed. I brushed my teeth’s in the bathroom, cleaned my mouth and went to bed. Some hours later I felt that someone was laying next to me, holding me against him. I had a smile on my face and closed my eyes.

* * *

The next day I had packed everything. Gaara was already back in his office doing his paperwork. I put the bag on my back and walked downstairs. I had cleaned everything and walked out of the house and locked it. I put the key in my pocket and went to the Kazekage building. I knocked on the door and heard that I could come in and closed the door behind me. I walked to the desk and gave the key to Gaara. “ Well… I don’t know when I’m back, but I hope soon.” He laid his paperwork on his desk and walked to me.

“ Are you promising me that you would come back?” I saw that he wasn’t sure if I came back. He also looked hurt.

“ Don’t worry Gaara. I will come back…” I gave him a kiss, and he kissed me back. “ See you soon Gaara.” I bowed to him and walked out of his office. But when I was just out of the office I heard Temari screaming.

“ Miyako stop right there!” She ran up to me and Gaara came also out of his office.

“ Temari what is wrong?” He looked angry at her and then at me.

“ Miyako did something horrible to Richey and Ruka. The two men from the greenhouses. I was waiting for some results, but took too long so I was going to the greenhouses and they were both laying unconscious on the ground. When they came back, they told me that Miyako had done that.” She was panting, and I could curse her.

“ Is that true Miyako?” Gaara looked stern at me, and I just gave him a grin.

“ Whatever if it is true or not. It’s none of your damn business… Kazekage-sama.” He was shocked how I talked to him, but I couldn’t care less about that. “ the only thing what I have done is putting those two in sleep. I was just practicing how it must be done.”

“ Miyako! Why did you do that?! And besides you had used me! You have used this village for your damn revenge!” My eyes went wide. How did he know about my revenge?

“ How did you know about my revenge?! No one knows about my revenge!” I looked angry at him.

“ I got the information of Lady Tsunade. I thought that you was nice and that…” I saw that he looked hurt. I sighed. I’m sorry Gaara… I have you also involved in my revenge… Just like what I have done with Naruto, but that is also something different. I’m very sorry Gaara…

“ That bitch! So as what your sister say. Be careful with woman!” I grabbed a smoke ball out of my pocket and smashed it on the ground and run out of the building. I didn’t hear anything that he ordered to follow me or something. Well whatever… I was out of the building and sprint to the gate of Suna. I arrived in the desert, and was just running until I reach land and trees.

After some hours I had arrived in the forest and was looking how to get by my village. Finally I had reached my village and was looking around. Still the same…I walked to the grave of my parents when I heard someone who was already at that grave. I hide myself behind a tree and was looking who it could be. It was a man with long black hair and snake eyes. Who the hell is that? And why is he at the grave of my parents!? I wanted to get away when my mouth was shut by someone. I looked over my shoulder and saw a guy with a pair of glasses and gray hair. He ordered me to walk. I did what he had asked and was now standing in front of that other guy.

“ Well, well… If is that not the girl were I was looking for.” He said with a creepy voice and the other guy let me go, but was still watching me.

“ What are you doing at the grave of my parents! Was it you who had destroyed my village?! For what?!” He was just smiling at me and licked his lips. That guy is fucking creepy.

“ Yes, it was me who had destroyed your village. And do you know why?” I was angry… My whole family is dead because of him! and for what?! for that stupid power what is inside of me!?

“ The only thing what you wanted was that stupid power! Why do you need it?! I didn’t even know that I had it!” I panted from anger and couldn’t think straight anymore.

“ Calm down, young girl. I saw what you have done with that power of yours. You have destroyed almost the whole forest with it. Even some experiments are dead because of you. And that’s interesting…” He said still with his creepy voice. I couldn’t stand out this guy. He is so fucking creepy. Especially with his tongue, it was just like a snake.

“ No, I’m not calming down!! I just want my parents back!! you have killed them!!! You have killed my whole village, for that stupid power of me!! Even my ferret is dead, because of you!!!” I was angry, very angry… But suddenly it went black. That guy who stood behind me used some chakra to make me unconscious. 


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up and felt that I was tied up to something. My sight was blurry and it was also dark in here… I have finally find him but now I’m tied up here… I sighed and tried to get free, but it didn’t work. What am I gonna do now?

“Hello!! Somebody here!?” I yelled through the room, but didn’t get an answer back. I sighed and moved with my hands to get the rope of my hands. Geez… It is too tight… I remembered what happened in the office of the Kazekage. I got tears in my eyes and cried a bit… “I’m very sorry Gaara… It was not that I had used you… I…I…I…”

“Are you done with that drama of yours?” I looked up and saw a shadow in the room.

“Who are you?” I got a bit scared, but was also curious who that could be. It was not that creepy guy. That was for sure.

I saw he walked out of the shadow and looked annoyed at me. He had black short hair, a sword at his hip and wearing a white shirt with black pants and a purple rope around his waist. Almost the same as what that creepy guy is wearing…

“I don’t need to explain who I am. I’m more curious why Orochimaru has captured you.” I don’t like his attitude… But maybe he can help me.

“ Orochimaru is his name? He had captured me, because he had destroyed my village and killed my people, and because he wants my power. Although I still don’t know what kind of power it is.” He was sighing and grabbed his sword, and it looks like he wanted to attack me. I closed my eyes, and felt that my hands were free. I looked confused at him and blushed a bit.

“Uhm… Thank you…” I moved hands and rubbed my wrists. “ Why did you actually helped me?” I looked confused at him and he just looked at me.

“ I don’t know. But you are too young to get killed by him.”

“ I don’t care! I want my revenge!” He got startled by that.

“ You want your revenge?” I nodded angry at him.

“ Although I’m not good with fighting, I want my revenge!” He laughed and I looked irritated at him.

“ Why are you laughing? It is not something funny!” I bald my fists. And he looked back at me.

“ Do you really think that you could defeat him when you don’t even have fighting skills?” I blushed and looked at the ground.

“But why are you here actually?” I looked at him and crossed my arms.

“ For power… And when I have it, I’m gonna murder Orochimaru.” He had a big grin on his face and my eyes went wide.  
“ You are gonna murder him!? That is my revenge! I’m not gonna let you murder him!” I ran up to him and tried to hit him, but he dodged me and I felt on the ground.

“ Where are you actually coming from. Although is your village destroyed, you must living somewhere.” I got up and tried to hit him again, and ignored his question. After I tried to hit him several times I panted and looked angry at him and he was still laughing at me.

“ I live now in Suna, but I have betrayed the Kazekage…” I sighed. Too bad I don’t have my bag here. Otherwise I could maybe put him at sleep. But I’m not let him getting my revenge from me. I want to murder that creepy bastard! I ran up again to him and then felt something penetrating through my body… I gasped and saw he put his sword in my stomach. My eyes were wide and looked scared at him.

“ Then it is time to bring you back to Suna… Hopefully they are fast enough to help you…” What?! I don’t want to get back to Suna! Gaara shall never help me what I have done to him.

“ But let me first say something to you, before I drop you before the gate. Get stronger… Than maybe you can kill him… I was first planning to kill him, but I know how it feels to get revenge for something. So I will spare him for you… But don’t disappoint me.. Otherwise I’m also gonna kill you too. I gulped and felt that I’m gonna lose my sight.

* * *

I was busy with my paperwork until one of the sand ninja’s stormed into my office and said panicked that a girl was laying in blood in front of the gate, but was immediately brought to the hospital. Could it be… I stood up and ran as fast as I can with the sand nin to the hospital.

When I had arrived, I saw who it was… I didn’t know what I must feel… Happy or be angry… On the other side I was happy that she was back… But she had betrayed me… The whole village… I saw the doctor and he was busy with writing some things down.

“ How is she doctor?” I looked worried at her and was watching her.

“ She got hurt badly. She almost lost all her blood.” My face went pale. She almost lost all her blood…

“ Gaara…” I looked over my shoulder and saw Temari standing in the doorway. She saw that I was worried and was standing next to me.

“ Who could have done this to her…” Although she had betrayed me, my feelings didn’t go away. Slightly I hope, she didn’t want this at all… Betraying me and the village. And just want a happy life. But I couldn’t just forgive her for that. “Doctor.” He was looking at me and I took a deep breath. “ Send me a letter when she is awake. And I will let some ninja’s guard her. She may not leave this hospital nor this village. Understood!” He nodded and went back with writing. I walked away and walked back to the Kazekage building. Temari was following me.

I arrived at my office and was sitting on my chair. I sighed deep and rubbed in my eyes. “Everything alright Gaara?” I shook my head and was leaning with my head against my hands.

“ I don’t know how to feel or what to do… She is back, but I don’t know if I must be happy about that… She had betrayed us.” Temari was walking to me and was standing next to me and laid her hand on my shoulder.

“ Give it some time. First let’s wait until she is awake again.” I nodded slowly and gave her a small smile.

“ I’m going to my house…” I stood up and walked out of the office going to my house.

When I had arrived, I undressed myself and went under the shower. I hit the wall with my fist and looked angry. “ How could she be so stupid! She must know that she couldn’t win of that person! But although she risked everything to get revenge!” I panted and tried to calm myself… I took a deep breath and was a bit calmed down. I got out of the shower and dried myself and got dressed again. I was sitting in the living room and was thinking what I should do.

Must I still be angry at her? Or be happy that she is back? I sighed and was laying on the couch. I closed my eyes, and got flash backs of the night that we had make out. I shook my head and was getting up and walked back to my office to do some paperwork. Maybe this will help to get her out of my mind… But also that didn’t help… I sighed and went back to the hospital. I looked around the corner and saw she was alone in the room. I walked inside and was sitting on the chair next to her bed. I was looking at the monitor and everything was stable. I wanted to grab her hand but it was a better idea that I didn’t. I heard her making sounds and was looking at her. She was moving wild and got a scared face. Her eyes were still closed. I looked around and saw no one. I walked to Miya and tried to calm her down.

“ Easy… There is nothing to be afraid of…” I stroked her cheek a bit and hoped that it will calm her down. Then she opened her eyes, and she was startled that she saw me and began already to cry. I sighed and was sitting on the chair and was looking at her. She removed her tears and was still watching at the ceiling.

“ Welcome back…” I said with a monotone voice. I leaned on my hand and was still watching her.

She looked at me and then back at the ceiling. “Hi…” Well this is awkward…

“My people had found you at the gate, and you was almost dead… “ I saw she was startled and had wide eyes. She tried to get up, but she grabbed at her stomach and groaned… “ Be careful… You have a wound there.” I got up and helped her a bit, she was startled that I helped her.

“ Why do you help me… I have betrayed you…” She got tears in her eyes and started to cry again. “I’m very sorry Gaara!” She cried harder and was looking around and tried to stop her.

“Sshhhh! You gonna make everyone awake…” She stopped immediately and removed again her tears…

“I’m very sorry… Really… I...I…I…I…” I stroked her cheek a bit and she was looking at me. She hold my hand and was cuddling it.

“ I think it is time to have a big talk with each other…” I looked at her serious and she nodded at me.

“ How long must I stay here?” I shrugged my shoulders and took my hand back. I saw she pouted but I didn’t care.

“ I will search for the doctor.” I stood up and walked through the hospital to find the doctor. When I had finally found him and ask him some information about Miyako.

“ She must rest a lot… She don’t may move a lot. I know she can do medical ninjutsu. So maybe she can heal herself little by little over time.” I nodded to him.

“ So can she leave the hospital or not?” The doctor nodded. I bowed to him and walked back to Miyako.

“ You can leave the hospital… So grab your stuff and follow me.” I said stern and walked already to the exit of the hospital. A few minutes later she stood next to me outside the hospital.

When we had arrived at my house I let her in and closed the door behind me and locked it. She walked to the living room and I followed her. “ Well… For the time being you are going to stay here… You don’t leave this house.” I looked serious at her and she nodded slowly to me.

I sat on the couch and was looking at her. What must I do with her? She was sitting next to me and she didn’t knew what she must do… I sighed and was looking at her. “ Okay… First you are going to tell me everything now. From the start to the end. And you are going to tell me if you really love me or not!” She saw that I became angry and she nodded quickly. “ Well… begin.”

“ Okay, well you have heard already about my village right?” She looked at me and I nodded. “ When I arrived in Konoha I met Naruto. We became friends, but he was going to act strange. Later I found out that it was because of this tailed beast. I have tried several times to stay friends, but it didn’t work out. And yes… I had feelings for Naruto. And we had only sex to make his beast happy. But that aside… I was also busy with getting information about my village, and who could destroy it. And I don’t wanted to get people involved in it. But then I met you… Although I had still feelings for Naruto… My feelings for you became bigger and bigger. And felt really in love with you Gaara…” She took a deep breath and continued with her story. “ But I don’t wanted to get you also involved. And I’m very sorry that I have betrayed you… But it was more to protect you and your siblings!” She started to cry again. But goes further with her story. “ I don’t blame you if you going to hate me or whatever… But what I’m saying is true Gaara… I really love you! Otherwise I wouldn’t even have make out with you…” She was kinda panting and took a deep breath. I saw she was tired and was sighing.

“ I’m going to bring you to bed.” I stood up and gave her a hand, and she took it and brought her upstairs to bed. I helped her with changing and guided her to bed and put the sheets over her. “ Get some rest… And tell your story further tomorrow.” I wanted to walk away put she grabbed my hand and turned around. “ What is it?” She looked with tears in her eyes, and it was if she was begging me to stay with her. I scratched my head and was also changing my clothes and went in bed next to her. She was laying immediately against me and hold me tight. I caress her hair.

“ Sleep well Miya.”

“ Sleep well, Gaara.”


End file.
